


Crying Out

by San_lee (Aldeults)



Series: Serie Out [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldeults/pseuds/San_lee
Summary: KyungSoo é um omega que tem a vida determinada mesmo antes de nascer. Casado com um homem possessivo e sem escrúpulos não acredita que há um destino feliz para si; suportando tudo para manter sua família unida e as aparências que lhe rodeiam. Porém quando tem uma chance de conhecer o verdadeiro amor, a vida se mostra traiçoeira. E nem tudo são contos de fadas.ABO KAISOO | CHANSOO | CHANBAEK | HUNHANUNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. SHOT FIC} 7 CAPITULOS + EXTRA. DARKFIC +18
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Serie Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. O Começo do Caos

**Author's Note:**

> Estou migrando do spirit para esse site. Não sei se alguem vai ler isso, mas atualmente essa foi a minha fanfic mais bem sucedida. Espero que vocês gostem <3  
> ps: não tem um final feliz
> 
> PS: I WILL TRANSLATE TO ENGLISH, one day, i swear

****

**CRYING OUT**

_{Gritando}_

Durante muito tempo me perguntei o que havia feito de errado em minha vida, afinal, meus dedos estavam trêmulos antes mesmo de encostar à maçaneta da porta.

Por alguma razão o universo parecia me odiar com todas as suas forças, determinado a transformar tudo o que eu havia conseguido em poeira. Talvez o Destino me odiasse, talvez os Deuses Nórdicos ou os do Olimpo, talvez Buda ou Alá me odiassem porque aquilo não poderia ser real.

Enquanto fechava meus olhos implorava para que isso fosse somente um sonho ruim.

Uma súbita onda de medo se instalou em meu corpo à medida que os barulhos aumentavam gradativamente; algo que não sabia como descrever prendendo em minha garganta impedindo-me de conseguir respirar.

Sufocando-me.

Não podia ser verdade. Não deveria ser verdade. Recusava-me a acreditar que algo assim estava acontecendo comigo.

Depois de um dia cansativo e extremamente complicado eu só queria paz. Sempre fui um aluno exemplar, um marido fiel e compreensivo, um ótimo filho, dava o meu melhor para ser alguém bom o suficiente para todos. Meus pais já eram de idade e me esforçava para cuidar deles e de um apartamento sozinho. Entretanto aparentemente meu esforço de nada importava. Não quando eu conhecia bem os gemidos que ouvia.

Meus dedos giraram a maçaneta que se abriu de forma silenciosa e lenta. A cena que via diante de meus olhos fazia cada pequeno pedaço do meu coração se quebrar em outros diversos, uma amargura assolando-me a boca lentamente.

A minha frente meu amado marido se encontrava sobre outra pessoa, concentrados demais que mal notavam minha presença. Parado. As lágrimas lutando para cair de meus olhos. Os dedos de ChanYeol seguravam com força a cintura de seu amante ao mesmo tempo em que investia com força contra seu corpo pequeno, apele quase roxa com a extrema força que fazia. Várias e várias vezes, até que a única coisa que fosse ouvida em todo o apartamento fosse somente os barulhos da cama batendo contra a parede de concreto.

Meus pés pareciam presos ao chão. Não conseguia me mover. Nem ao menos respirar.

Estava sendo traído.

A desconfiança sempre esteve presente, porém eu a ignorava como um belo idiota apaixonado. Um idiota que mesmo com todas as provas estampadas na cara, com as marcas de unhas que não eram suas, com o cheiro que não era seu; mesmo com os atrasos frequentes e as desculpas esfarrapadas ainda assim acreditava que ele não seria capaz de fazer isso. E sim, esse idiota era eu.

Meu casamento nunca havia sido de fato planejado. Meus pais, um casal respeitado pela sociedade perdeu parte da fortuna com investimentos inconsequentes e por conta disso casaram o único filho com o futuro líder da matilha local, igualmente influentes.

Fora quase uma troca, mas eu acreditava que eu e ChanYeol tínhamos um futuro juntos. E eu me apaixonei por meu marido.

Mesmo com um começo difícil pelas diferenças, afinal não conhecíamos nada um do outro aos poucos, eu sentia à vontade de estar com ele cada vez maior. Admirando seu sorriso largo, o jeito que ele passava a mão no cabelo quando nervoso e a forma como segurava minha mão quando precisava de algo. Nosso casamento estava indo bem, crescendo como uma arvore e depois de 3 anos já estávamos preparados para receber uma criança.

Mas aí Byun Baekhyun apareceu. O ex-namorado.

Sempre soube do seu relacionamento mal resolvido, do carinho que nutriam um pelo outro. Eu sabia que deveria ter afastado BaekHyun, mas não pude. Não quando ele estava desolado, um pobre garoto que perdeu seu primeiro e único amor para um casamento arranjado por interesses.

Baekhyun, o dito cujo, que me encarava nesse momento. O olhar assustado por cima do ombro de ChanYeol; o medo estampado em suas feições. A culpa, as lagrimas derramadas. Ele não era desse tipo, sabia disso. Era só um garoto apaixonado.

Meus dedos se fecharam em punhos à medida que a raiva se apossava de meu corpo, o choro ainda preso em minha garganta roubando o ar de meus pulmões.

Não iria chorar. Iria aguentar até a última gota de lagrima.

Eu realmente acreditava no amor de ChanYeol. Acreditava nos anos que passamos juntos e agora eu via o amor que ele sentia por mim.

Meus pés se moveram sozinhos, a porta batendo em minhas costas sem emitir qualquer barulho. Me recusava a chorar.

Afinal, o que é amor?

Sempre acreditei que era um sentimento lindo de querer aquela pessoa e a aceitar mesmo com todos os defeitos. O fato de colocar a vida de outra pessoa na frente da própria, dando tudo para fazer-lhe feliz. ChanYeol era meu primeiro amor. Meu primeiro em tudo. ChanYeol havia se tornado minha vida. A quanto tempo me enganava? Me traia? Fodendo seu secretário em nossa casa quando eu estava fora. Na nossa cama. Embaixo de tudo que construímos juntos.

Com nossos esforços.

O barulho da cama rangendo me incomodava, os beijos que eu recebera aquela manhã queimavam minha pele como uma doença e me sentia incrivelmente sujo. O papel que outrora eu levava com tanta felicidade em meu bolso parecia pesar toneladas nesse momento.

Precisava ver minha mãe.

Precisava de um abraço, antes que eu quebrasse.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, meus pés não sendo tão silenciosos como antes.

O Porteiro me olhou preocupado como se decidisse se falava algo ou se continuava calado. Eu devia estar um lixo. A casa de minha mãe era a poucas quadras ali e não me importei em correr todo o percurso. Não sentia mais dor. Não sentia mais nada.

As pessoas passavam ao meu lado como em flashes, eu não prestava atenção em nada. A cabana branca, media, porem luxuosa se encontrava a alguns metros quando eu a avistei. O sorriso em formato de coração idêntico ao meu sendo alterado para uma feição mais do que preocupada.

Ela iria gritar quando soubesse.

E pensar que eu estava tão empolgado para contar as novas. Tão feliz com a notícia.

Os sintomas começaram a algumas semanas atrás. As tonturas, os enjoos, as mudanças constantes no humor. Ele teria notado se ainda me olhasse. Se ainda se importasse comigo. Se pelo menos tivesse algum tipo de consideração com a minha pessoa.

O papel só mostrava que, mesmo que eu quisesse me separar de ChanYeol ele sempre estaria em minha vida. “Você não pode fazer isso com a sua família Kyungsoo” Minha mãe disse. O rosto vermelho como um tomate “Ainda mais nessa situação” Continuou.

Alisei cuidadosamente minha barriga mesmo que por cima da roupa, a dor que sentia se tornando mínima naquele momento. Não era só a minha vida que estava em jogo naquele momento. Todos sabiam o quanto a família principal era importante; os lobos eram seres competitivos por território e a cidade que viviam estava sobe constante ataque.

Como o esposo do líder, eu era um alvo fácil.

Nunca aceitaria essa traição, afinal era inaceitável, mas não havia lugar mais seguro para seu filho do que perto do pai. Nunca o perdoaria e mesmo que eu quisesse morrer com todas as forças do meu corpo, viveria, pelo bem daquela criança. Por que naquele momento nada mais importava além dele e do amor que eu sentia mesmo que ele ainda fosse um pequeno borrão. Sehun, meu filho, seria minha vida.

**-**

**8 ANOS DEPOIS**

– Você está atrasado – Falei depois de um suspiro.

O restaurante no centro da cidade estava cheio de pessoas, praticamente lotado. As conversas se misturavam em meio ao barulho dos carros e da própria cidade me atordoando a todo minuto. Odiava lugares cheios exatamente por motivos como esses, mas por alguma razão meu marido insistia em me encontrar em lugares caros sem ao menos perguntar minha opinião.

– Tive complicações na empresa – ChanYeol retrucou entediado. Os cabelos mal penteados; a boca deveras vermelha e a roupa amarrotada de qualquer jeito. Podia visivelmente ver baekhyun o esperando do lado de fora do estabelecimento, a fisionomia praticamente igual, encarando de forma envergonhada qualquer ponto que não fosse eu. Seu cheiro doce praticamente tomando conta de todo o restaurante.

Oh, sabia exatamente qual foi a complicação. Um cio mal controlado.

– Se tinha complicações podia muito bem ter ligado, assim não ficava esperando sua boa vontade – O gosto do café era amargo o suficiente para se misturar com o próprio gosto da minha boca. Queria e muito ignorar aquele ardor no peito, mas de qualquer forma não conseguia simplesmente aceitar aquela humilhação.

Não quando todos no recinto eram lobos e por assim dizer, também sentiam o mesmo cheiro que eu. Meu orgulho não deixava.

ChanYeol pareceu se abalar com minhas palavras, visivelmente irritado. Os olhos outrora castanhos tremulando em um tom mais escuro, quase vermelho. As narinas se inflando em descrença, o olhar se turvando como se perguntasse o porquê de tamanha afronta.

Ele era mais orgulhoso do que eu. Era um alfa no final das contas, e ainda por cima, o líder. Odiava palavras amargas e ser confrontado.

– Porque está falando assim comigo Kyungsoo? – Perguntou fechando os punhos e batendo estes na mesa fazendo com que os talheres ali postos pulassem levemente – Passo o dia todo fora de casa, trabalhando, cuidando para que todos tenham tudo o que precisam e quando chego só levo palavras ariscas suas. 

E você esperava o que? Um prêmio Nobel?

A verdade é que, mesmo estando mais do que na hora nunca me permiti falar sobre a traição de ChanYeol. Depois daquele dia simplesmente fingi que não havia visto nada e por conta disso Sehun havia nascido em uma família perfeita. Ou pelo menos ele e todo o resto do bando achavam perfeita.

Completamente falsa.

Porém não mais permitia seus toques, suas palavras de falso amor e suas ofertas para ajudar em meu cio. Sua cara me enojava e suas mentiras feriam meu coração como se todos os dias eu descobrisse mais uma vez que não era o único.

Parecíamos uma família feliz na frente de Sehun. Amáveis e carinhosos.

Nunca poderia reclamar sobre a paternidade com ChanYeol exatamente por ele ser um ótimo pai. Sempre presente em todos os momentos importantes e independente de ter uma segunda família com Baekhyun, ao final do dia, voltada para casa e lia um dos contos que Sehun tanto amava.

Ele tinha uma linda segunda família, tinha que admitir.

Os gêmeos Aeri e Phixo que nunca levaria o sobrenome Park por serem bastardos. Nunca podiam sair na rua com seu pai, exatamente por ele ser o dono daquela cidade. Por ter uma imagem a manter, mesmo que fosse um cafajeste. Eu notava o olhar triste e magoado de Baekhyun todas as vezes que o via, exatamente por não poder dar aos filhos tudo o que eles precisavam.

Mas eu era pai. O entendia.

– Porque está tão amargo? – Ele continuou. – Porque me recusa tanto? Só pode ser falta de sexo. – Deu por fim, como se fosse a resposta mais logica de tudo – Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Eu sei que seu cio está chegando, ficar tomando comprimidos vai deixar ele cada vez mais forte sabe disso. O que custa me deixar te ajudar?

Custa minha dignidade querido.

Meu bom senso, minha vontade de viver e meu orgulho.

E novamente. Tudo se voltava a nossa vida sexual juntos, inexistente.

A torta de limão posta na minha frente pela jovem garçonete parecia mil vezes mais interessante do que aquilo.

– E quem disse que não faço sexo? Só porque não nos tocamos há anos ChanYeol, isso não significa nada. – Bingo.

O ar que saiu de suas narinas era expeço. Era como brincar com fogo, eu sabia disso. ChanYeol era possessivo o suficiente para não gostar de dividir suas coisas mesmo que não se usa. Egoísta o suficiente para me trair e não suportar a simples hipótese de ter outra pessoa na minha vida. Filho da puta o bastante para matar qualquer um que chegasse perto de seu adorado esposo de fachada.

– Não brinque com isso. – O copo de vidro que estava dentre seus dedos quebrou pela força usada. A atendente se assustou pelo barulho, alternando o olhar entre nós dois como se perguntasse se deveria se retirar ou chamar alguém para limpar.

Respirei fundo. Minhas mãos agarrando o garfo mesmo que sem vontade. Não sentia fome há anos, era quase uma obrigação comer para me manter bem.

– Não vamos conversar sobre isso. – Tentei mudar de assunto, levando um pedaço de torta à boca. Uma briga em um local público não era boa para nossa imagem; aliás, todos nos olhavam em um misto de curiosidade e preocupação. Sim, a problemas no ‘paraíso’ também, meros mortais. – Você ao menos viu seu filho hoje?

ChanYeol ponderou. As mãos seguindo em direção aos fios como numa maneira para extravasar os sentimentos. Sempre fazia isso quando estava nervoso ou se sentindo culpado.

– Eu não tive tempo. Você ao menos notou que eu não estive em casa? – Resmungou.

Olhando-o assim ele parecia um adolescente. O cabelo em um tom preto, os braços largos e com músculos, a expressão infantil mesmo que notavelmente cansada. Mesmo com 29 anos ele continuava em sua melhor fase. A bolsa negra sob seus olhos sendo grande demais para não ser notada.

Administrar uma matilha não era fácil, as pessoas precisavam dele a todo o momento. Mesmo que a aliança com os outros lobos da região se mantivesse forte com o passar dos anos sempre haviam desonestos que procuravam uma guerra. Era muita pressão em uma pessoa só.

– E quando está em casa querido? – Falei antes mesmo de notar. Era quase automático.

ChanYeol parecia tentado a responder, mas ao mesmo tempo controlava a raiva. Suspirei antes de me dar por vencido afinal não adiantava discutir. – Desculpe, por favor, fale com Sehun. Busque-o na escola hoje, compre sorvete e converse. Isso o fará feliz sabe disso.

Ele continuou calado. Encarando os próprios dedos.

– Ele sente a falta do pai...

ChanYeol concordou com a cabeça.

O olhar focado na mesa; ele não era um mau pai e eu sabia disso. Os filhos de Baekhyun, por serem mais frágeis, com toda a certeza precisavam de atenção e isso estava tomando seu pouco tempo livre. Porém eu era pai e me importava com meu filho tanto quanto ele e se fosse para fazer o meu filho feliz eu faria tudo possível e impossível.

– Você estará lá certo? – Perguntei.

– Estarei.

-

E ele não estava.

Uma hora depois de o horário bater a escola de Sehun me telefonou, aparentemente preocupados com o motivo de nenhum responsável ter aparecido. Sehun era medroso em relação à noite e extremamente exigente em relação à pontualidade, provavelmente estava fazendo um escândalo em meio à escola e eu conhecia meu filho o suficiente para saber o quão birrento estava.

Isso seria uma dor de cabeça.

Como ChanYeol conseguia me desapontar tantas vezes?

Não havia um limite para isso. Pelo menos era o que aparentava.

Peguei meu celular e disquei seu número várias vezes até que por fim ele atendeu. A ligação parecia cortada, mal conseguia ouvir sua voz, mas podia ouvir claramente uma voz infantil o chamando. Ele havia priorizado os filhos do Byun e isso me afetava gravemente. No mesmo momento desliguei a ligação sabendo que essa seria uma longa noite.

Liguei o carro o mais rápido que pude, meus dedos se embrenhando e enrolando em relação as chaves por não usar com tanta frequência. Nunca fui um bom motorista, mas dava para me virar. Meus ouvidos pareciam se preparar para cada reclamação que eu ouviria aquela criança falar e, bem, Sehun gostava de falar muito quando chateado. 

Era uma criança isolada das demais, tímida, mas depois de um tempo parecia uma matraca do tanto que conseguia falar.

Talvez o levasse a pizzaria. Não tem como ficar chateado com pizza certo?

A cidade parecia calma, as pessoas já retiradas para as próprias casas enquanto as poucas que continuavam nas ruas conversavam alegremente. A música no radio sendo estranhamente tranquilizadora.

Não tinha muitos amigos.

E quando digo isso, é porque eu não tinha nenhum.

A imagem de esposo perfeito do homem mais importante de toda aquela miséria cidade me fazia o alvo mais desejado de pessoas interesseiras e não queria isso. Não precisava de pessoas assim na minha vida. Embora fosse pequena aquela cidade era focada demais em bens de consumo. Todos tentavam se destacar de alguma forma e não se importavam com a forma que conseguiriam isso. Todos queriam ser próximos de alguma forma de Park ChanYeol. O todo poderoso.

Todos desejavam crescer independente de tudo.

A curva da escola de Sehun estava mais a frente, as grades de aços já sendo vistas mesmo com a escuridão noturna; essa que só melhorava com as luzes dos postes. Eu mataria ChanYeol.

Parando próximo à calçada, desci.

A roupa de frio sendo grande demais para o meu corpo, quase me cobrindo totalmente. O cachecol em um tom azulado enrolado em meu pescoço me fazendo parecer uma criança em vez de um adulto e mesmo com a mínima distância que tinha dos portões, me deparei com algo que definitivamente não esperava.

Sehun, que não tinha muitos amigos, parecia entretido demais conversando com um outro garoto um pouquinho mais alto. As bochechas rosadas em um rubor que eu tinha certeza não ser normal; o olhar focado em seus próprios pés que se mexiam de um lado para o outro quase que nervosamente. Sentados aos pés da escada principal que dava acesso a instituição.

Meu filho era fechado demais para ficar sorrindo e corando para qualquer pessoa. Sua conversa parecia à coisa mais interessante do mundo, afinal, o outro garoto gesticulava de forma animada utilizando várias vezes à mão para dar mais intensidade. O sorriso tão grande.

E a forma que se olhavam.

Sentia como se estivesse assistindo um drama aonde meu filho de sete anos era o personagem principal.

Quando Sehun se arrastou para chegar mais perto da outra criança pude notar a presença de outra pessoa ali além de mim. Um homem, alto e forte, trajando uma roupa social e que parecia divertido com tudo o que via. Encarava-os sem quase piscar. Os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, apoiado em frente a um carro de cor prata que não notei estar estacionado a alguns passos do meu.

Eu conhecia? Tinha quase certeza que não.

A pele em uma cor morena se destacava o suficiente para notar que ele parecia ser estrangeiro. A curiosidade me corroendo como ácido.

Perguntava-me como questiona-lo sem parecer indelicado o suficiente. O cheiro forte e amadeirado que chegara a minhas narinas denunciava o fato de que era um alfa e que por um acaso, eu definitivamente nunca havia o visto antes. Aquele cheiro parecia grudar em minha roupa.

E eu definitivamente tinha certeza que nunca havia sentido aquele cheiro antes.

Era uma cidade pequena o suficiente para se conhecer quase todo mundo e a ideia de não conhecer alguém me assustava. Todos os membros da matilha participavam de uma corrida a lua cheia para estreitar seus laços com os lobos em seus corpos, o cheiro de cada um sendo facilmente detectado.

Mas aquele cheiro não estava na corrida.

Não era um membro da matilha.

E se fosse perigoso?

Eu deveria ligar para a polícia?

E se ele fosse alguém com problemas?

Eram só crianças.

Deveria chamar algum das sentinelas?

Alguém tinha que ter visto aquele homem entrar.

Um pigarro me trouxe de volta a realidade. Não notei que estava praticamente o encarando por um longo tempo. O estranho permanecia me fitando, talvez curioso, com uma expressão que não conseguia decifrar ao todo.

– Posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntou, o rosto mantido em uma expressão séria. Talvez tentando me intimidar. A aura que estava ao seu redor sendo deveras assustadora, o meu lobo interior gemendo silenciosamente.

Permaneci um momento em silêncio, decidindo cuidadosamente minhas palavras.

E quando não as achei...

– Quem é você? – Questionei – Tenho certeza que nunca o vi por aqui e também, o que faz aqui nessa escola tão tarde da noite? Você não é um doente certo? Por que se for eu vou ligar para a polícia nesse momento seu pervertido!

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em completa confusão e antes mesmo que ele conseguisse responder, fomos interrompidos por duas coisinhas que corriam em nossas direções. Não sabia o que fazer. E se aquele cara fosse um sequestrador? Um estranho em frente a uma escola no meio da noite, nada me garantia que ele era seguro. Meu instinto protetor sendo maior que qualquer outro sentimento que eu pudesse ter.

– Papai – Sehun me chamou. O bico em seus lábios se sobressaindo ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços. – Está atrasado. – Ele resmungou claramente irritado.

Suspirei.

– Desculpe meu amor, papai acabou dormindo demais – Inventei uma desculpa qualquer. Afinal, não podia dizer a Sehun que seu pai era um completo idiota, inconsequente e traidor - Sabe que não foi por querer, não é? – Tentei fazer carinho nos fios castanhos do menor, mas ele nem ligou; resmungando algo que eu não entendia até que se deu por vencido e agarrou minha cintura com força em um abraço desajeitado.

– Não me deixa sozinho de novo – Ele falou emburrado. Um sorriso saindo de meus lábios quase que naturalmente antes de afagar seus fios.

Aquela chateação que estava sentindo passaria depois de uma pizza. Sempre passava.

– Eu disse Hunnie – A outra criança falou com um largo sorriso, parada na minha frente, animada – Eu disse que seu pai não tinha se atrasado por mal. – A mesma saiu saltitando. Estava a ponto de questionar como ela voltaria para casa. Meu olhar ainda preocupado, quando a menor pulou nos braços abertos do estranho. O mesmo fazendo uma fingida cara de dor e reclamando o quanto a criança estava pesada naquele momento.

– Obrigado por me esperar hyung – Sehun falou em um quase sorriso tímido, escondendo-se atrás de mim como se eu fosse uma barreira. Isso definitivamente era uma novidade.

– Vá se despedir Luhan – O homem falou o colocando no chão. A criança correu sem se importar com nada a sua volta, puxou Sehun que se encontrava atrás de mim e o abraçou sem qualquer tipo de receio; recebendo de meu filho o mesmo só que de forma mais contida.

Eles entraram em uma conversa de o quanto o dia havia sido divertido e não pude deixar de me sentir culpado por julgar o estranho da pior forma possível. Mas eu era pai em uma sociedade perigosa. Era normal ficar receoso.

O olhei mesmo que pelo canto dos olhos, o mesmo já estava me encarando como se esperasse algo. E eu sabia exatamente o que. O sorriso sínico em seus lábios. Virado em minha direção contendo uma risada que eu sabia que ele queria dar.

– Desculpe, não fui muito educado agora pouco – Murmurei – Você é um estranho em frente a uma escola com duas crianças no meio da noite; em nenhum momento me passou coisas boas pela cabeça. – Mexi nervosamente em meus dedos, as palavras não saindo exatamente como eu queria. – Quer dizer... não estou dizendo que você ia fazer algum mal. Ou algo do tipo. Eu só fiquei com medo. Quer dizer. Não que você me dê medo. Ou que você seja ruim. Não, você não é ruim. Mas....

E ele riu. Uma risada gostosa de ser ouvida. A expressão intimidadora sumindo de seu rosto como se nunca tivesse existido, e realmente parecia outra pessoa.

– Não tem problema. Eu só não esperava ser atacado, mas entendo. Sou pai também. Quer dizer, não esperava ser atacado por alguém como você.

– O que está querendo dizer? – Perguntei confuso.

– Você é baixinho e corajoso. Muitos se intimidariam só de estar no mesmo lugar que eu. – Eu era um pai preocupado. Ele esperava exatamente o que? Porém somente concordei com a cabeça. Este estendeu uma das mãos em minha direção, o sorriso em seus lábios sendo grande e fascinante. Ele era bipolar? – Vamos começar de novo. Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor...

– Kyungsoo – Respondi em algo quase automático – Meu nome é Park Do Kyungsoo

– Então senhor Kyungsoo, prazer em conhece-lo. Acho que nossos filhos são amigos então, você quer meio. Tomar um café um dia desses?

Silencio.

Somente o silencio.

– Quer dizer, não estão te chamando para sair nem nada disso, mas pensei por um momento e nossos filhos são muito amigos e como somos novos na cidade e eu não conheço ninguém acho que seria prudente fazer laços com o pai do meu amigo. Quer dizer, não laços de forma.... Ah, você entendeu. – Ele falou sem qualquer tipo de pausa.

Em algum momento minha mente somente se desligou. Ele falava muito e isso confundia de uma forma que nem eu mesmo entendia. Como alguém conseguia ser intimidador e depois de alguns segundos mudasse para alguém falante e social? Era coisa demais para minha mente suportar.

Se bem que olhando de perto ele era muito bonito.

Talvez o homem mais bonito que eu havia visto em minha vida.

Ou simplesmente diferente.

O cabelo castanho escuro, os olhos da mesma cor, o sorriso largo e totalmente contraditório com o cheiro forte e amadeirado que apresentava. Só acordei quando finalmente Sehun puxou-me a barra da camisa. Os olhos felizes mesmo com o bico emburrado nos lábios.

– Pai, estou com fome. – Ele reclamou.

Luhan estava ao lado do próprio pai, murmurando a mesma coisa em uma voz manhosa. Logo ele se virou para Sehun e acenou de forma quase afoita. Talvez fosse algo de família ser tão enérgico?

– Tchau Hun, nos vemos amanhã depois da aula tá? – Luhan falou segurando nos dedos do pai. Balançando-os de um lado para o outro.

– Tchau hyung – Ele disse acenando também.

O pai de Luhan estava pronto para ir embora, os passos largos quando de repente parou. Seu olhar voltando para mim com um sorriso nos lábios. Seu cheiro impregnando o ar. Forte, mas sem ser enjoativo.

– Antes que eu me esqueça, meu nome é Jongin. Kim Jongin – Disse, acenando – Até mais Kyungsoo – E dizendo isso ele se afastou, abrindo a porta do passageiro para o filho antes de finalmente entrar na de motorista. Porém não antes sem dar uma clara olhada para trás.

Estranho.

Definitivamente estranho.

Muito mesmo estranho.

Sehun me cutucou algumas vezes antes de eu realmente voltar a mim. Minha mão estava extremamente suada por conta do nervosismo e nem ao menos havia notado, mas meu coração batia como louco e a algum tempo prendi a respiração.

Havia algo que eu não conseguia entender, mas realmente me chamava a atenção.

E mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria por estar longe, não consegui conter as palavras que saíram de minha boca.

“Até mais”

Sehun entrou no carro. O cinto do passageiro sendo colocado mesmo contra sua vontade. A pizzaria ainda estava aberta e depois de quase comer uma pizza inteira, ele finalmente parou de reclamar.

– Você quer sorvete meu amor? – Perguntei.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, fechando as mãos e inflando as bochechas.

– Pai, tá tentando me comprar é? – Espeto.

Meu filho era o garoto mais esperto do mundo. E o mais lindo. Não conseguia não esquecer de todos os problemas com ele. A razão da minha vida.

– Depende – Continuei olhando o transito, mesmo que estivessem quase vazio as ruas. – Estou conseguindo?

Ele riu, claramente divertido.

No final, compramos um sorvete de chocolate e um de morango ainda naquela noite. Paramos no parque, brincamos com alguns balanços e curtimos um bom momento juntos. Nossa casa ficava no centro da cidade, as ruas próximas cheias de sentinelas que guardavam a cada do Alfa; revisando os turnos durante a noite.

Cumprimentamos cada um deles à medida que a casa principal se aproximava. Todos sendo extremamente gentis. Todo cuidado sendo pouco.

Assim que adentramos a casa Sehun correu chamando pelo outro pai e quando não o achou. Sua expressão cortou cada pequeno pedaço do meu coração em milhares. A visão do meu filho, triste, desolado e decepcionado era demais para eu suportar daquela forma.

– Ele ainda não chegou querido, porque não esperamos ele hm? Tenho certeza que ele vai chegar logo – Falei, tomando-o em meus braços.

Mas ele não chegou.

Ele nunca chegava.

E é por que eu não conseguia esquecer tudo aquilo. As traições eu poderia aceitar, poderia aguentar. Humilhações, os filhos, eu aguentaria qualquer coisa. Mas ver a face de Sehun adormecida esperando um ChanYeol que nunca aparecia quando ele precisava, não mais, isso eu não poderia suportar.

Era uma questão de tempo.

Meu casamento estava fadado ao fracasso des de sempre. Não nascemos para estar um com o outro. Talvez o universo me odiasse mesmo. Talvez, Urano, Zeus e Odin estivessem determinados a fazer cada pequena parte do que eu havia lutado tanto para construir, desmoronar na minha frente.

O destino é como uma linha vermelha. Ela só te leva a um lugar.

Porém eu desejava, orava e torcia, para que essa linha me levasse a um lugar bom. E que um dia, eu tivesse o meu final feliz.

_"Quando ChanYeol chegou naquela mesma noite, me recusei a começar uma briga. Havia sido um dia complicado, acalmar Sehun com toda a certeza não era fácil e por isso me sentia mais do que cansado. Não liguei para suas roupas desarrumadas, sua cara de cansaço e a culpa em seu olhar enquanto observava o próprio filho dormir o esperando na sala._

_Não adiantava falar mais nada._

_Seus lábios se moveram no intuito de falar alguma coisa, procurar se explicar talvez, mas não queria ouvir nada. Não quando sabia que sairiam somente mentiras de sua boca e que estas seriam tão esfarrapadas e sem sentido; estava cansando de continuar fingindo. De tentar ser algo que eu definitivamente não era. De ser um bom marido que ele com toda a certeza, não merecia. Ele seguiu em direção ao quarto, parando somente para dar um pequeno beijo na testa da criança e continuar seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido. ”_

Por favor Destino, me dê um final feliz.

É tudo o que eu peço.


	2. O Escuro dos seus Olhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faz muito tempo que eu escrevi essa historia e nem sei o que falar sobre ela  
> É depois desse capitulo que as coisas começam a dar errado  
> Aconselho a DE VERDADE aproveitar, pq depois disso é só choro e dor  
> Espero que você esteja gostando  
> Até a proxima vez?

__

_“- Você realmente não quer tomar um café comigo Kyungsoo? – Ele perguntou. O cotovelo apoiado em cima de seu carro, encarando-me curioso esperando a resposta. O sol brilhava forte, quente e seu cabelo parecia brilhar._

_\- Não posso – Falei em um tom baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que ouvisse. Meus dedos procuravam a chave de meu carro dentro do casaco que vestia, porém esta parecia perdida no meio de tantos bolsos._

_Ele estalou a língua._

_\- Você sempre nega. O que custa um café?_

_Revirei os olhos._

_\- Serio, eu não quero te meter em problemas. Melhor não. – A ponta do meu polegar encontrou o metal. Este que puxei rapidamente para minhas mãos antes de guia-las em direção a tranca, mas antes que conseguisse, a mão do moreno tomou de mim o molho de chaves._

_Parecia determinado a me fazer aceitar aquele café._

_\- Um café e te deixo em paz. – Sua expressão era forçadamente seria. – É isso ou volta para casa a pé. – Ele continuou. Os lábios tremulando para evitar um sorriso. Insistente demais para alguém que eu conhecia a poucas semanas. Diferente demais da primeira imagem que havia construído em minha cabeça._

_Dei-me por vencido. Bufando incontáveis vezes antes de finalmente acabar aceitando seu pedido._

_\- Tudo bem, vamos logo e é melhor que me dê mesmo essa droga de chave._

_E Jongin sorriu. Um sorriso branco e alegre._

_\- Para alguém tão baixinho, você é bem corajoso Kyungsoo._

_E quando notei, parecia que nos conhecíamos há anos. ”_

Foi numa manhã comum quando vi Luhan saindo do carro irritado.

Ele bateu a porta com força. As feições contorcidas em uma careta e as mãos pequenas fechadas em punho. Correu para a escola com tanta pressa que nem viu Sehun ao meu lado, que acenou mesmo não sendo retribuído.

Logo em seguida seu pai desceu do carro com a aparência semelhante.

\- Luhan, volte já aqui! – Ele gritou mesmo que o pequeno já estivesse adentrando a instituição, e mesmo ouvindo o chamado do pai, ignorou-o.

Suas mãos se fecharam e foram quase inconscientemente em direção ao carro. Um único soco forte o suficiente para afundar a lataria. Um grunhido de pura raiva saindo de sua garganta.

Senti cada pequeno pelo do meu corpo arrepiar com sua voz irritada. O ar ao seu redor era denso o suficiente para eu me sentir sufocado e como ele era um alfa, a aura que o cercava fazia com que cada instinto ômega em meu corpo se submetesse mesmo contra minha vontade.

Como um animal ameaçado me encolhi. A vontade de esconder Sehun atrás de meu corpo sendo grande demais para resistir, mas antes que tentasse o mesmo se despediu de mim com um beijo estalado antes de correr. Saltitando todo feliz em direção à calçada.

Não parecia sentir a tensão no ar. Nem o cheiro de perigo. Nem o letreiro imaginário escrito “se afaste” piscando sem controle.

Jongin, o pai de Luhan, ainda estava em frente ao próprio carro. As mãos posicionadas em frente aos olhos e respirava fundo como se lutasse contra a fera interior e todos os instintos do seu corpo por ser contrariado. E quando finalmente pareceu se acalmar, me viu.

O sorriso pequeno e quase envergonhado.

Andei calmamente em sua direção, um pouco receoso. Calculando as palavras que deveria dizer, mas no final essas nunca saiam da forma que eu queria. Sempre fui impulsivo demais.

\- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei preocupado.

Ele continuou com o sorriso pequeno, um pouco culpado; as mãos subindo e alisando cuidadosamente o próprio cabelo como uma forma de aliviar o estresse. Coisa que eu já havia notado ser uma mania.

\- Estou sim, desculpe – Jongin respondeu. Observou-me por alguns segundos, avaliando minha expressão antes de continuar – Não precisa ficar com medo Kyungsoo, não vou fazer nada. – Com toda a certeza eu deveria parecer assustado. Sabia que ele não tinha intenção de me intimidar, mas era quase inevitável.

A cara que o moreno fizera era quase cômica se não fosse trágica. Talvez ele realmente achasse que eu estava com medo. Mas não estava com medo, não de verdade. Porém meu lobo não se importava com nada disso. Ri mesmo que fracamente para aliviar o clima. O ar cheio de testosterona que o mesmo havia deixado ao redor se dissipando lentamente.

Eu não tinha medo de Jongin. Não depois de conhecê-lo.

\- Até parece que você me dá medo Jongin, por favor.

A verdade era que fora quase impossível não me aproximar dele depois de algumas semanas.

Era quase normal encontrar Jongin todas as manhãs.

Todos os dias ele levava seu filho a escola com um sorriso no rosto, e todos os finais de tarde ele o buscava. Então, foi inevitável não o ver na manhã seguinte de nosso primeiro encontro mal explicado. E nas manhãs que vieram depois dessa.

As conversas começaram com simples comprimentos comuns.

“Bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite. ”

As vezes conversávamos sobre algo trivial, comentávamos alguma coisa boba. E em pouco tempo me vi tendo algo que nunca havia tido antes: um amigo. Mesmo que só nos víssemos a cada manhã letiva, eu gostava de sua companhia. De compartilhar meus pensamentos e de ouvir ele falando sobre coisas bestas e idiotas que me faziam rir.

Depois de admitir que nunca tinha tomado um café da manhã decente dês de que havia chegado na cidade, chamava-me quase todos os dias para acompanha-lo em uma cafeteria do outro lado da rua

No começo eu negava avidamente. Sempre dava uma desculpa. Afinal, se nos vissem juntos poderiam começar a comentar e fazer especulações e a última coisa que eu queria era manchar sua imagem. Além de que provavelmente ChanYeol iria fazer um escândalo. Não queria começar outra briga.

Mas com o passar do tempo os acompanhava a padaria todos os dias com Sehun, comendo guloseimas e as vezes mostrando meus dotes culinários aos dois.

Jongin era meu amigo. O único que eu tinha.

E como ChanYeol nunca estava presente em meu dia a dia e quase nunca parava em casa, ele havia se tornado um confidente fiel embora eu evitasse falar de meus problemas familiares.

\- Me poupe. Se poupe e nos poupe, por favor – Resmunguei revirando os olhos.

Logo sua risada preencheu o ambiente. Alta e um pouco estranha, chamando a atenção dos pedestres para nós. Quase charmosa.

Depois de algum tempo comecei a me acostumar com coisas que nem eu mesmo sabia. Os costumes estranhos. Comecei a decifrar mesmo que inconscientemente o idiota chamado Jongin.

Pai em tempo integral, idiota, resmungão e metido a cara ruim em seus tempos vagos. Que mesmo com a carranca fechada e cara de BadBoy era um doce quase em todos os momentos e mesmo parecendo intimidador, era tudo fachada para enganar as pessoas.

\- Você é ridículo Kyungsoo. Porque eu falo com você? – Ele caminhou em minha direção lentamente, acabando com o pouco espaço que nos separava. Dentre seus dedos estava a chave do carro e permaneceu girando-a entre o polegar e o indicador de forma distraída e simples. O sorriso em seus lábios sendo grande o suficiente para machucar as bochechas.

As pessoas passavam por nós e ficavam admiradas com seu sorriso.

Algumas cochichavam, resmungavam e garotas davam gritinhos de felicidades. Tinha que admitir que ele era muito bonito mesmo quando não queria ser. Essa era uma das coisas ruins de ser seu amigo.

\- Deve ser porque eu sou seu único amigo nessa cidade? Ou porque eu sou adorável? Você pode escolher, eu deixo. – Ele bufou, ignorando minhas palavras. Sua vontade de rir era explicita, entretanto ele continuou com a expressão debochada – Quer tomar um café? Eu sei que você quer conversar...

Sua expressão foi suavizando gradativamente, respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de mexer a cabeça num sinal afirmativo. Talvez tendo pensado mais de mil vezes antes de finalmente tomar uma atitude ou se estava preparado para falar disso. Mas no final das contas ele aceitou; seus lábios se movendo mesmo que inconscientemente para formar um sorriso pequeno.

Ele quase sempre estava sorrindo, não importava a situação.

Seu sorriso era algo que eu não conseguia descrever. E seu olhar.

Tinha algo diferente que fazia com que no fundo de meu peito algo se agitasse. Como se reconhecesse aquele sentimento. Como se aquilo fosse familiar mesmo que nunca tivesse sentido nada parecido antes. Porém, eu não sabia o que era isso. Eu só sabia que sentia isso. O estomago arder, a vontade de sorrir.

Talvez fosse porque ele era meu único amigo, ou por aparentemente ser a única pessoa que me entendia e que não em tratava diferente por ser importante. Mas era em pequenos gestos, em pequenas ações e em cada pequena palavra que Kim Jongin me ganhava a cada dia mais.

Eu só não havia percebido nada disso antes.

-

\- Sabe a mãe de Luhan? – Ele começou dizendo, uma das mãos se estendendo para que pudesse pegar a xicara de café. Avaliando se deveria esperar mais um pouco para tomar este ou não. – Ela quer vê-lo.

Isso não parecia um problema.

Mas ele me olhava de uma forma tão seria que me fazia refletir se eu deveria mesmo perguntar isso.

\- E isso é um problema? – Questionei. A atendente estendeu um pedaço generoso de torta que logo peguei, levando a colher até a fatia para em seguida mover aos lábios. O encarei, o gosto de chocolate presente na minha boca. Observando cuidadosamente cada expressão sua.

Ele não parecia com raiva por conta do fato da mãe da criança querer vê-lo, tinha que ter algo a mais.

Jongin estava suspirando mais do que o normal.

\- Claro que não, eu não tenho problema de eles se verem. – Deu uma pausa – Mas Luhan é o problema. Ele não quer encontrar a mãe de jeito nenhum e por causa disso começou a me responder e. Digamos que eu me alterei. – Seus dedos ficaram brincando com a xicara como uma grande criança. Eu sabia que ele odiava brigar com o filho.

A ligação com ele e Luhan era muito forte e eles tinham uma relação de pai e filho muito saudável. Então agora, Jongin estava se sentindo culpado por alterar a voz.

Sempre criou o filho com esforço e amor, sendo o mais carinhoso possível.

E agora os dois estavam chateados um com o outro.

Provavelmente ele nunca tinha alterado a voz com Luhan antes.

\- A minha relação com a mãe de Luhan sempre foi um pouco complicada. Éramos adolescentes quando ela engravidou então não foi uma surpresa para mim quando ela deixou a criança comigo. Mei era muito imatura. Tínhamos só dezessete anos afinal. Mas recentemente venho percebendo que ela tomou jeito entende? Eu sei que ela não é uma pessoa ruim; não agora que está casada com um cara decente e reconstruindo a vida. Porém Luhan não consegue aceita-la de jeito nenhum. Sei que não posso obriga-lo a gostar da mãe, mas ele se recusa a vê-la e falar sobre ela. Não criei meu filho para ser alguém rancoroso Kyungsoo... – Parei de comer, o chocolate presente em minha boca – Eu sempre ensinei que se deve perdoar as pessoas. Mas ele é tão teimoso. De onde será que ele puxou tanta teimosia?!

Serio? Você realmente não sabe Jongin?

O cara que se recusa a aprender a cozinhar porque o fogão tem várias bocas e insiste em dizer que é muito complicado. Que mesmo que a piada seja boa demais não ri, para não alimentar o ego dos outros. E mesmo assistindo várias vezes o mesmo desenho, cantando todas às músicas, vai afirmar sem sombra de dúvidas que é coisa de criança. Sério, da onde ele deve ter puxado isso?

Nem ao menos precisei respondê-lo porque ele parecia ter ouvido meus pensamentos. O olhar quase ofendido pela simples suposição.

\- Converse com ele, deixe que ela mesma tente se aproximar dele. – A torta que comia parecia derreter em minha boca, o gosto de chocolate facilmente me desviando do ponto onde eu deveria chegar – Não sei, só.... Não imponha essa relação a ele Jongin. É complicado demais. Não ouça o que eu digo.

Ele pareceu pensar, levou finalmente o café à boca. Talvez pensar em por que ainda me ouvia afinal, meus conselhos sempre eram os piores. Mas não parecia justo com Luhan obriga-lo a estar com alguém que ele não queria; não era certo e muito menos correto.

Se a mãe estava arrependida ela deveria tomar a atitude.

\- Você deve ter razão. Ou não. Eu vou tentar conversar com ele.

Depois de ter comido toda a minha torta e pedido algumas guloseimas para a viagem, nos levantamos. Paguei a conta mesmo com os protestos do outro e quando estávamos já andando em direção ao carro, seus dedos tocaram-me o ombro.

\- Quase esqueci de te dizer. O Aniversário de Luhan é mês que vem, pode levar Sehun? Ele insiste que o único amigo que precisa é o Sehun e eu realmente não sei o que fazer além de pedir para você leva-lo!

ChanYeol era muito protetor quando queria. Quase nunca nós, a família principal, poderíamos sair sem guarda costas por ordens de meu marido então, era quase um desafio o que ele me pedia.

\- A Corrida da matilha vai acontecer no final de semana. – Comentei.

Jongin pareceu pensar. As sobrancelhas bonitas se franzindo levemente.

\- Nós vamos para a corrida se você levar Sehun.

Bufei.

\- O conselho vai pensar que você é um intruso se não aparecer Jongin.- Tentei argumentar. A corrida em uma matilha era algo realmente importante.

\- Só vou se você concordar em leva-lo.

Serio que ele estava tentando barganhar com um assunto sério? Serio mesmo?!

\- Você é um idiota.

\- Depois de um tempo você aprende a lidar com isso. – Acabei rindo em descrença. – Vocês vão ou não?

Movendo meus dedos para pegar a chave em meus bolsos concordei. Sehun já havia me falado dessa festa semanas antes, gritando animado sobre o quão legal seria e praticamente implorando a ChanYeol a deixa-lo ir

\- Ótimo, porque você vai cozinhar. Conto com você Kyung, até depois. – E correu. Entrou no carro em disparada e em poucos minutos estava longe.

Às vezes a cara de pau de Jongin me surpreendia.

Entretanto tinha que admitir que aqueles meses tendo um amigo estavam sendo os mais felizes em tempos.

Só esperava que isso durasse mais.

Cada vez mais.

-

A floresta passava como um borrão à medida que o carro a adentrava.

A Lua, cheia e brilhante, iluminava o caminho em meio à mata; a estrada de terra sendo mínima em meio a arvores frondosas e densas que a circulavam.

Eu estava atrasado. Atrasado até demais.

Deveria me encontrar com o resto do bando às oito horas exatas da noite, porém por conta de Sehun, acabei me atrasando mais do que deveria.

Era noite de Lua Cheia. E como toda, a matilha estava reunida.

Olhando pelo retrovisor avistei Sehun ressonando no banco traseiro. A boca entreaberta, a baba ameaçando cair de seus lábios. Suas mãos se moviam de um lado para o outro, o corpo um pouco caído para o lado como se tentasse buscar uma posição confortável. O caminho era longo e ele não estava acostumado com viagens.

Seu horário de dormir era sete horas da noite e já beirava há quase às dez horas.

Com toda a certeza ChanYeol iria falar muito. Ele sempre presava a pontualidade, mesmo que não fosse nem um pouco pontual.

Em todas as luas cheias haviam reuniões em uma clareira em meio à floresta, nos limites da cidade aonde vivíamos. Era mais do que uma tradição, era quase um ritual seguido à risca para manter a harmonia entre todos. Fortalecer os laços.

Escondida dos olhos humanos, quase imperceptível, de difícil acesso. Sem o devido conhecimento era mais do que fácil se perder por ali.

Os lobos precisavam correr. Os animais em nossos interiores precisavam de liberdade. E por conta disso, todos os meses corríamos livremente. Livres de problemas ou preocupações.

E depois de muito achar que estava perdido, suspirei de alivio ao ver a luz ao fim da estrada. Estava no lugar certo.

O Espaço era grande do tamanho de um campo de futebol, em formato circular. As tochas estavam acesas por cada perímetro e logo que pude ver com clareza, percebi que era a única pessoa que faltava. Toda a cidade estava ali.

Não demorou muito para que pudesse estacionar junto aos outros carros, o veículo fazendo um barulho cômico ao ser desligado. Não queria descer, não queria ter que ouvir as reclamações de ChanYeol. Odiava ter que ouvir sermões dês de que eu era criança então com muito custo soltei o volante antes que voltasse pelo caminho que havia acabado de entrar.

“O esposo do líder que deveria ser o primeiro a chegar está atrasado. ”

“Ele deveria ser um exemplo. ”

“ChanYeol é tão bondoso, deveria ter se casado com alguém melhor. ”

Respirei fundo. Talvez voltar para casa não fosse uma opção tão ruim.

Desci do carro lentamente, as pessoas me olhando de forma acusatória enquanto fechava a porta. Abri a de Sehun no mesmo pique, rápido. Ele se remexeu no banco antes de abrir um dos olhos e fechar, resmungando alguma coisa que não entendia.

\- Chegamos meu amor – Falei mesmo que baixo, mexendo em seus fios numa tentativa de acorda-lo. Em vão. Demorou alguns minutos para que finalmente o convencesse a sair do carro sem fazer todo um show para todos e mesmo com raiva e manhoso por ter sido acordado, acabou cedendo.

“Kyungsoo não é um exemplo! Alguém deveria falar com ChanYeol”

Ah, aquele definitivamente não era o meu dia.

Os dedos de Sehun estavam coçando os próprios olhos quando ele olhou para a frente e avistou o pai. A maior razão para eu aguentar tudo e todos era por conta de meu filho e o amor que sentia pelo pai. A admiração que Sehun tinha era grande demais. E eu invejava isso.

Ele correu mesmo com sono, o sorriso grande, sendo recebido pelos braços fortes e desnudos de ChanYeol que o segurou no colo. Um grande garoto. Seu rosto foi beijado algumas vezes antes que finalmente fosse posto no chão; pesado demais para carregar por muito tempo. Parecia que não haviam se visto a décadas mas haviam se visto aquela mesma manhã. 

\- Está atrasado – Ouvi a voz de meu marido dizer à medida que me aproximava. Rouca e grossa, intimidante. As pessoas abriam caminho e levemente iam curvando a cabeça em respeito à minha posição, a voz de ChanYeol sendo forte demais para algumas delas. Era o segundo membro mais importante daquele lugar. Mesmo que não fosse exatamente amado.

\- Depois conversamos – Respondi.

Seus dedos envolveram os meus mesmo que contra a minha vontade, puxando-me para ficar ao seu lado e ao de Sehun. Seus lábios encontrando os meus em um breve selar, antes que ele infiltrasse o rosto em meio ao meu pescoço para depositar um pequeno beijo no vão. Deixando claro sua propriedade e sentindo o cheiro que desprendia de minha pele.

Todos que antes sussurravam coisas ruins se calaram. Medrosos. Ninguém se metia com o líder do Norte sem ter consciência de seus atos.

Minha pele começou a arder de puro asco, o local aonde ele tocava precisando muito ser lavado. Porém ninguém precisava saber de meus problemas com meu marido, então só me calei e fingi que não sentia em meu corpo a repulsa. A vontade de gritar.

\- Bem, vamos começar – ChanYeol falou, sua voz cortando o silencio que havia se instalado. As pessoas se fecharam em uma roda ao nosso redor, atentas ao que ele falaria – Gostaria antes de tudo dizer boa noite e agradecer a presença de todos aqui presentes. Sei que como todos temos uma vida e obrigações fica difícil participar dos eventos da matilha, mas gosto muito de ver o esforço que fazem para que nossa tradição milenar continue. – Alguns bateram palma enquanto outros assobiaram felizes, sorrindo com cada palavra que meu marido dizia. Encantados e admirados, embora todos os meses ouvissem o mesmo discurso. - Nossos pais, nossos avós, nossos bisavôs e nossos tataravós criaram essa terra que hoje chamamos de nossa. E nada mais justo do que honra-los mantendo seguro tudo o que nos foi passado. Porém, além da nossa corrida mensal, tenho um comunicado a fazer.

Estava demais focado em manter Sehun quieto que mal vi quando ele saiu da multidão.

As roupas sociais, o cabelo negro em um topete, o sobretudo escuro que caia como uma luva em seu corpo. Ao seu lado estava Luhan, o amigo de Sehun, que em uma pequena troca de olhares correram um para o outro e se abraçaram rapidamente.

O sorriso em seus rostos sendo brilhante demais para ser ignorado.

A matilha toda estava em alerta. Claro que haviam o visto antes pela cidade, mas o comunicado oficial era muito mais importante. Não era um simples forasteiro. O cheiro amadeirado e forte fazia muitas garotas suspirarem, assim como garotos, e não demorou muito para que os burburinhos começassem.

\- Este é Kim Jongin – ChanYeol continuou chamando levemente o moreno para o centro da roda, tornando-o o centro das atenções. – Ele será um intermediador entre nossa matilha e a matilha do Sul. E mesmo que temporariamente, um membro de nosso bando. Quero que vocês o tratem bem e que deem o suporte necessário para que ele se instale confortavelmente na cidade e Jongin... – Virou-se em sua direção – Qualquer coisa eu e minha família atenderemos você sem problemas.

Prendi uma risada em minha garganta. Guardei um sorriso.

Jongin parecia uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que eu estava acostumado. Era como se nos víssemos pela primeira vez novamente.

A expressão fechada e séria, como se tentasse convencer todos ali presentes de que ele era ruim. Como se assim todos fossem acreditar. E o pior era que acreditavam.

Eu iria rir muito disso depois.

Evitei a qualquer custo esboçar uma reação. Não podia deixar claro nossa proximidade, não quando ChanYeol estava do meu lado. Mas só foi olha-lo por alguns minutos que notei que ele mesmo evitava rir da situação.

Luhan permanecia sem entender quase nada. Focado demais em brincar com Sehun para perceber o que se desenrolava ali.

Trocando um aperto de mãos ele e ChanYeol sorriram um para o outro como se fossem velhos amigos, amigáveis demais. As pessoas o parabenizaram pela chegada, mesmo que atrasadas. As garotas e garotos solteiros murmuraram alguma coisa que eu não entendi e em poucos minutos ele era o centro de todas as conversas na roda.

Revirando os olhos continuei em meu lugar.

Os assuntos que seguiram daí em diante foram banais. Reclamação e comunicados. Estava entediado demais para prestar atenção.

Quando finalmente deu meia noite e a lua estava em seu ponto máximo às pessoas começaram a se dissipar e finalmente caminhei para perto dos carros para ter um pouco de ar. Sufocado daquela hipocrisia sem limites dos cidadãos. Do papel de bom esposo.

Ouvi meu marido me chamar; provavelmente discutir sobre o motivo de meu atraso. A voz alta o suficiente para que eu ouvisse. E ignorei, determinado a simplesmente esquecer meus problemas.

Sehun estava correndo com seu pequeno amigo Luhan pela clareira.

As pessoas tirando as peças de roupa sem se importar com a nudez e tomando suas formas lupinas. Lobos brancos, a maioria medianos. Correndo amistosamente, esperando o momento em que todos estivessem preparados.

A tradição. O ritual mantido.

\- Sehun, venha guardar sua roupa antes que você rasgu... – Porém antes mesmo de eu acabar de dizer, vi um pequeno filhote na cor neve correr. Pedaços do que seriam uma calça jeans presos em seu corpo e quando ele me olhou, pude ver levemente a culpa em seus olhos. Eu conhecia aquele filhote. Ele havia acabado de destruir sua roupa nova em meio a transformação.

Sehun continuava brincando com um filhote negro como a noite, um pouco maior que ele. Correndo em círculos. Mordendo. Adoráveis.

Depois eu brigaria com ele. Não agora.

Não quando ele poderia me ganhar com aqueles olhos de cachorro sem dono.

\- Para quem gosta de pontualidade você estava bem atrasado – Jongin surgiu ao meu lado. O semblante fechado e despreocupado.

\- Sehun, sabe como é – Tentei disfarçar a vontade de rir. – E não é que você veio mesmo?

O moreno tentou controlar a vontade de rir mesmo que inutilmente.

\- Eu já pretendia vir antes de você me chamar. Você fazer o bolo do Luhan é um bônus.

Semicerrei os olhos, desconfiado.

Havia sido enganado ou?

\- Mas como eu fui? – Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. – O que acha desse Jongin sério e BadBoy que viu hoje? Eu achei muito complicado isso. É difícil ser sério quando você fica fazendo caretas Kyungsoo, coopere com o meu disfarce.

Meus dedos foram em direção aos botões de minha camisa, retirando-os cuidadosamente. Embora fosse um lobo, mostrar minha nudez para pessoas que eu não conhecia era desconfortante e por conta disso sempre me isolava nesses momentos. Não era uma pessoa de se expor e gostar de se manter no centro das atenções. – Você se saiu bem, otario. Embora ache que metade dessa cidade tenha uma queda por você a partir de hoje.

\- Até você? – Seu tom era brincalhão.

Revirei os olhos, levantando-o o olhar para poder encara-lo.

Mas mesmo assim, a forma que ele me olhava enquanto falava não parecia ser brincadeira.

Ou talvez eu só estivesse vendo coisas.

Devia ser isso.

Seu olhar parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, algo que eu não sabia exatamente o que era.

\- Mantenha a pose seu idiota – Sussurrei. Logo os dedos do outro rumaram para o próprio sobretudo antes de dispensa-lo em cima da lataria de meu carro. Jongin olhou para o lado, as pessoas que ainda estavam em forma humana o observando atentamente. Interessados.

A camisa escura saiu rápido de seu corpo. O tórax sendo exposto a todos que queriam ver. Definido, nada muito exagerado. Era somente... Bonito.

E eu não consegui não o olhar. Meu rosto vermelho.

Meus olhos instantaneamente se focaram em seu corpo, em sua pele morena e como ela parecia macia. E notando isso, o sorriso que o mesmo deu fez meu estomago se remexer novamente.

Meu estomago estava se remexendo demais para o meu gosto.

Desviei obviamente, tentando ignorar aquela sensação estranha.

Virei-me.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar essas coisas de minha mente, a camisa deixando meu corpo lentamente. O tecido de cor clara se mesclando com a cor de minha pele, tão branca.

Eu não podia confundir minha amizade com Jongin.

Era só amizade, mesmo que ele fosse mais do que lindo em quase todos os momentos do dia.

Era admiração. Pura admiração.

O olhar queimando minhas costas. Ardendo.

A nudez de um lobo é normal na transformação e era tão comum que ninguém realmente levava para o lado pessoal. Mas a sensação de ser observado parecia me perseguir.

Respirei fundo, o ar entrando em meus pulmões e saindo pelo meu nariz. A pequena dor da transformação sendo mínima comparado a liberdade que eu sentia. Meu corpo estalou silenciosamente, os pelos brancos como a neve crescendo e o formato de meu corpo se modificando até que somente restasse um lobo branco. Aparentemente pequeno demais para um adulto, o que muitos consideravam fraqueza.

Eu parecia um jovem lobo adolescente.

O esposo do líder não deveria ser tão fraco.

Não deveria ser tão pequeno.

E por conta disso muitos não gostavam de minha presença.

Em minha forma lupina eu era muito mais rápido que qualquer outro lobo no Norte, e por conta disso me respeitavam. Talvez essa fosse a razão para nunca terem reclamado diretamente com ChanYeol.

Ninguém me achava bom o suficiente para o seu líder. Mas nem eles conheciam a verdadeira pessoa por detrás da máscara. O traidor, mentiroso, ciumento e possesivo.

Quando abri os olhos as coisas estavam muito mais nítidas. Ouvia tudo. Via tudo. Uma das razões para eu amar a transformação. Ao meu lado estava um lobo negro, o pelo brilhante e sedoso, escuro o suficiente para ser comparado com a noite. A coisa mais linda que havia visto.

Demorou alguns segundos para que eu finalmente notasse que ele era Jongin, meu amigo. Este se aproximou de mim, grande demais, maior que qualquer outro lobo ali presente.

Suas patas escuras tocaram a grama verde em baixo de nossos pés. Eram macias. O mesmo se curvou tentando reconhecer o cheiro que eu tinha. O cheiro forte que desprendia de meu corpo. Inspirou por alguns segundos antes de esfregar suavemente o próprio pescoço contra o meu em um ato que não entendi muito bem no começo, mas que entenderia mais tarde.

Eu só conseguia pensar em quão bom era aquilo.

Estar na forma lobo.

E quão gostoso era o cheiro que ele tinha.

No momento não lembrei das pessoas. Nem de ChanYeol, que olhava a cena desconfiado.

Os filhotes branco e preto nos rodearam.

Os lobos uivaram para a lua cheia com gosto antes de iniciarem uma corrida pela floresta a dentro. Correndo como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Sentindo o vento bater em seus pelos e a grama molhada em suas patas caninas.

\- Papai, vamos correr – Ouvi Sehun dizer. Nu como havia vindo ao mundo. Nem ao menos havia visto quando ele tinha mudado para a forma humana. O sorriso tão largo que fazia-me acreditar que aquilo era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Jongin estava ao meu lado. Luhan em cima de si, montado, como se estivesse em um cavalo. Nem ao menos pareciam sentir o vento gélido forte da madrugada. O Lobo negro tendo quase dois metros de altura, forte e viril.

E eu corri. Tão rápido como a muito tempo não fazia.

Sehun gritava de animação, os outros lobos corriam sem medo de qualquer outra coisa. Ferozes, quase selvagens. Apreciando a liberdade.

A floresta nos abraçou como uma velha amiga. Protegidos dos humanos e escondidos do mundo. A satisfação no ar.

Correr livre para um lobo era um dos maiores prazeres da vida. Os instintos animais se misturando com os humanos. Ser um lobo com toda a certeza era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Quando finalmente as crianças foram ficando sonolento por conta do tempo que havia se passado, voltamos para o carro. Voltar a ter duas pernas era mais complicado que assumir a forma lupina, mas não demorou muito para que o branco do pelo fosse substituído pela pele branca e sem imperfeições que eu tinha. As roupas pareciam finas demais para o frio intenso da madrugada.

\- Tome, aqueça ele e você. – Jongin disse, a parte de cima do corpo ainda nua enquanto estendia o sobretudo que outrora usara em minha direção.

A maioria dos lobos já haviam se movido, ido para casa, os carros que ainda restavam eram poucos. Poucos que aproveitavam a lua que reinava nos céus noturnos e os últimos momentos de liberdade antes do sol nascer novamente.

\- Obrigado – Respondi. O sorriso que trocamos sendo simples e delicado.

Ele guiou Luhan para o próprio carro. A criança ainda pulando enquanto Sehun quase dormia no banco traseiro. Coberto pelo sobretudo que eu havia acabado de receber.

O Kim olhou-me por cima dos ombros, talvez decidindo se falaria algo. A porta do próprio carro aberta, esta sendo mantida assim por seus dedos.

\- Você quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa? – Questionou.

Fazia frio demais e não era seguro um ômega andar sozinho. Não de madrugada.

Procurei mesmo que inconscientemente ChanYeol.

Talvez esperando que o mesmo fosse assumir seu lugar como homem da casa e levar tanto eu quanto Sehun para casa. Mas o vi.

O tórax exposto, a calça jeans; guiando os filhos do Byun para o interior de seu carro.

Baekhyun estava um pouco atrás, envergonhado, olhando para os lados como se procurasse ver se alguém via o que estava acontecendo. Mas eu vi.

Vi quando ele entrou no banco traseiro junto com os filhos e quando meu marido ligou o carro para que fossem embora. Vi a forma que eles trocavam olhares e conversavam tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros.

O gosto amargo em minha boca surgindo. Porém eu sorri.

\- Claro, me leve em casa. A gente aproveita e conversa no caminho sobre o aniversário de Luhan certo?

E ele me seguiu. Até que os portões de casa estivessem a minha frente.

-

\- Então, o que é preciso para fazer um bolo? – Jongin perguntou depois de um tempo. Estava sentado a bancada, quase deitado sobre esta. Os olhos quase fechados de uma mistura de sono e tedio.

O Aniversário de Luhan finalmente havia chegado.

Depois de combinarmos sobre o que faríamos na festa; no caso as comidas que ele compraria, havíamos entrado em um consenso de que o essencial era o bolo e guloseimas. Crianças gostavam de comer besteiras. Afinal como poderia acontecer uma festa de aniversário sem um bolo?

Luhan e Sehun estavam sentadas na frente da tv de minha casa assistindo uma maratona de desenhos. Eram só eles dois, e segundo os mesmos não precisavam de mais ninguém além disso. Um era o melhor amigo do outro. Rodeadas por todos os tipos de doces que eu sabia fazer e salgados.

E agora, as nove horas da noite em uma quarta feira, em plena festa, Jongin me perguntava o material.

Contei de um até dez. E quando não deu certo, tentei contar até cem.

\- Você tem problemas? – Perguntei raivoso, porém baixo. Não queria que as crianças ouvissem o quanto o senhor Kim era um idiota.

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Você já devia saber que eu não sei os materiais Kyungsoo – Continuou.

Respirar.

Eu tinha que respirar.

Tamanha nove horas da noite e ele queria arranjar um bolo.

Talvez na vida passada eu realmente tivesse feito algo muito errado.

\- Kyungsoo, você está vermelho. Respira por favor.

Vou respirar sim, mas depois de te matar.

Havia me esforçado tanto para que aquela festa acontecesse com perfeição e o pai desnaturado intitulado Kim Jongin não havia trazido o essencial. Sempre fui muito perfeccionista.

Pense.

Depois de inspirar e expirar várias vezes me acalmei. A noite estava bonita lá fora, havia dispensado as sentinelas que geralmente faziam guarda em minha casa exatamente para ter um momento mais pessoal. Naquela noite eu não era mais só o esposo do Alfa, eu só era Do Kyungsoo. O velho Do Kyungsoo.

\- Olha na dispensa e vê se encontra massa de bolo, ovos e leite. Manteiga, sal e açúcar tem aqui na cozinha. Mas vai agora Jongin, antes que eu jogue minhas panelas na sua cara.

E ele correu.

Rindo.

Ao longe podia ouvir Sehun reclamando do barulho, afinal, aparentemente nós falávamos alto demais e ele não conseguia ouvir seu herói falar as frases de efeito corretamente.

Quando o senhor Kim voltou estava com tudo o que nós precisávamos.

O sorriso sapeca e quase travesso em seus lábios.

\- Viu? Você tinha tudo isso em casa e eu nem precisei comprar – E em seguida ele desviou da panela que joguei. Joguei mesmo. Sem pena.

Estava tudo tão descontraído, tão simples. Me sentia tão bem como a tempos não me sentia.

As conversas foram e vieram enquanto fazia o bolo tendo o moreno como meu ajudante. Mesmo que ele mais me atrapalhasse do que ajudasse.

Sorriamos, nós esbarrávamos. Me sentia como um adolescente. E isso era definitivamente estranho.

\- E seu marido? – Questionou. A face um pouco suja de farinha.

Dei de ombros.

\- Não sei – Falei com sinceridade. ChanYeol havia sumido dês de antes que eu acordasse.

\- Como assim? – Continuou.

\- Ele saiu antes que eu acordasse. – Na verdade nem ao menos dormíamos no mesmo quarto a anos.

\- Você quase nunca fala disso – Minhas mãos seguravam a colher de pau com firmeza, mexendo a massa para que ela ficasse fofa e uniforme.

Pausei.

Nunca falei de meus problemas para ele. Mas era óbvio que eu tinha.

Jongin não era cego para não notar que havia algo errado comigo e ChanYeol. Por exatamente me conhecer o suficiente, via que estar com o meu marido era algo ruim para mim. Que não suportava estar no mesmo lugar que ele e dificilmente falava sobre nosso casamento.

\- É complicado. Não vamos conversar disso agora, depois... – Quando me vi satisfeito suspirei de alivio, deixando a panela com a mesma em cima da bancada da pia. – Só, tente ficar longe de ChanYeol. Ele não é uma boa pessoa.

Parecendo se dar por satisfeito, Jongin assentiu.

Olhei-o por alguns segundos.

Parecia que o mesmo estava em outro mundo. Distraído. Olhando um ponto qualquer e tão perdido em pensamentos que não notou que eu o encarava. Não importava como ou quando, ele era lindo.

Talvez em uma outra vida, se eu tivesse uma outra vida. Talvez eu tivesse olhado para ele.

Se tivesse o conhecido antes. Talvez tudo fosse diferente.

Mas não podia viver pensando nos “se”.

Não existiam “Se”.

Sorrindo peguei levemente um pequeno pedaço de papel, caminhando lentamente em sua direção. Finalmente passou a me notar, o olhar confuso por talvez tentar entender o que eu pretendia fazer. Elevei minhas mãos até seu rosto, o papel deslizando sobre o rosto sujo de trigo numa tentativa de limpa-lo. Cuidadosamente, como faria com Sehun. Até que nossos olhares se conectaram.

Foram breves segundos antes que me afastasse, mas foram o suficiente para ver o que eu não queria.

O escuro em seus olhos. A mínima possibilidade. Foram o suficiente para fazer meu coração bater cada vez mais forte.

Tossi algumas vezes para tentar aliviar a tensão que havia se instalado, meu rosto focado em admirar qualquer coisa. Porém seus olhos ainda me queimavam.

Comecei a andar em direção a estante. Tinha que fazer o bolo afinal.

Geralmente costumava deixar a forma nas prateleiras de baixo, porque no final das contas sempre fui baixinho e nem sempre meu marido estava presente para pegar para mim. Entretanto não achei. Não estava onde costumava deixar.

Maldito Park ChanYeol que mexe na minha cozinha e acaba com a minha organização.

Mesmo se ficasse na ponta dos pés ainda assim não conseguiria alcançar. E eu tentei. Estava quase subindo em cima do balcão que separava as estantes de cima e baixo. Meus dedos mal tocavam a madeira e nesses momentos odiava ser baixinho. Odiava por exatamente não conseguir ter o que eu queria quando queria.

\- Eu pego – Jongin exclamou de repente. Como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe profundo. Ele se aproximou rapidamente, tomando com facilidade nas mãos aquilo que queria. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, não se afastou.

Seu tórax estava próximo de minhas costas, mas a simples proximidade ardia.

Estar próximo dele ardia.

A forma do bolo foi desprezada em cima do balcão. Seus braços agora colocados a cada lado de meu corpo e mesmo que parecesse besteira, sentia o calor de sua pele. Até que ele colou nossos corpos. E eu não tinha coragem de olha-lo. De virar e lhe encarar. De me afastar.

Os braços estavam do lado do meu corpo, os dedos segurando o balcão a minha frente.

A cabeça infiltrou-se em meio a meu pescoço. Inspirando o cheiro. Sentindo.

E mesmo que não quisesse sentia meu corpo reagir.

Não estava no cio. Tinha certeza disso. Mas havia algo mais forte que isso.

Havia algo que me puxava contra Jongin. Como se estivéssemos cada um do lado de um liga que mesmo que se esticasse voltava a seu tamanho normal. Como imãs que se atraiam.

Já havia notado que tinha algo de diferente.

Sabia que havia algo de diferente dês do começo.

Mas não podia me iludir. Não mais uma vez. Não de novo.

Me afastei de seus braços, empurrando-os.

\- Espera – Jongin disse.

A vontade de correr para um lugar seguro sendo gritante em minha mente.

\- Kyungsoo espera - Estava quase adentrando a sala quando o mesmo segurou meu pulso, puxando-me contra si e imprensando meu corpo contra a parede. – Merda, espera! – Continuou. O corpo próximo demais.

Mal conseguia me mexer.

\- Me solta. Agora.

Jongin não pareceu se importar. A respiração ruidosa batendo diretamente contra meu rosto. Não conseguia encarar-lhe. Não conseguia ao menos lhe olhar. Talvez ele fingisse que não escutava, ou simplesmente parecia perdido enquanto fitava-me.

\- Olha para mim – Sua voz surgiu como um sussurro.

Se eu olhasse para o lado veria Sehun e Luhan brigando de luta em cima do sofá. O corredor sendo iluminado somente por uma lâmpada.

Sabia o que iria acontecer se eu o olhasse.

Não queria sentir aquela dor novamente.

Não iria suportar.

\- Olha para mim, nos meus olhos, e diz que não quer isso.

Talvez meu corpo estivesse tremendo. Não havia coragem em meu corpo. Só queria correr.

Uma pessoa que tem o coração machucado tantas vezes não acredita tão rápido. Não pode se deixar levar por momentos como esse. Tentei mais uma vez soltar meus pulsos de seus dedos, o simples toque corroendo minha pele.

Pude ouvir algo parecido com um rosnar sair de sua garganta. Baixo. Ameaçador.

E parei.

\- Se você não me olhar, eu vou fazer você me olhar. – E dizendo isso ele soltou uma de minhas mãos. Esta que foi em direção ao tórax alheio numa tentativa falha de afasta-lo. Seus dedos seguraram rigidamente meu queixo, levantando-o até que nossos olhares se encontrassem.

O escuro dos seus olhos.

As pupilas dilatadas, a respiração, os cabelos jogados para o lado, o suor que caia sobre seu rosto pelo nervosismo. Permanecemos mais alguns minutos assim, só nos encarando, até que lentamente minhas mãos foram sendo afrouxadas da prisão que eram seus dedos.

Era uma simples troca de olhares.

Como se tentássemos decifrar um os sentimentos do outro. Eram poucos meses. Mas sentíamos a confecção. Como se tentássemos guardar cada expressão e aquele momento. Guardar cada traço do rosto alheio.

Não precisava mais nada ser dito.

Seu olhar caiu sobre meus lábios, meu corpo tremulo. Era só um toque.

Só bastou isso.

Um simples toque de lábios.

\- PAPAI – Ouvi a voz de Sehun dizer. E quase instantaneamente virei-me.

ChanYeol estava em frente a porta, o olhar perdido enquanto nos encarava.

Perdido.

Ao seu lado estava Baekhyun, a culpa corroendo seu rosto.

Fora uma questão de segundos para que Jongin estivesse no chão e um lobo grande em cima de si.

E depois disso, fora só um borrão.

_Eu só quero lembrar a você, destino: eu só queria ser feliz._


	3. A Calmaria antes da Tempestade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui começa o choro  
> Pega um lencinho que vai doer pra caramba meus amigos

__

_“Parecia que o mundo havia entrado em câmera lenta._

_Sentia-me em um universo paralelo, preso entre duas dimensões. Como se meu corpo fosse somente uma marionete e a única coisa que me mantinha humano não se fazia presente._

_Minha visão era turva, sem qualquer foco. Borrada e sem nexo._

_Minha cabeça doía. O chão abaixo de meu corpo era frio._

_‘Faz alguma coisa’ Alguém gritou ao fundo, como uma voz em minha mente._

_Quem estava gritando? Berrando, desesperado._

_‘Por favor, Kyungsoo faz alguma coisa’ A voz continuou, mas eu não conseguia reconhece-la._

_Demorou alguns minutos para que finalmente conseguisse ver algo sem toda aquela confusão, e a primeira imagem que vi foi a de Baekhyun._

_Seus lábios se moviam lentamente como em um efeito slow motion, as lagrimas caindo de seus olhos e manchando o rosto bonito, seus dedos tremendo enquanto me encarava quase aflito. Atrás de seu corpo se encontrava Sehun e Luhan, ambos escondidos e fitando a cena que se desenrolava com terror e medo._

_Porque eles estavam com medo?_

_O que estavam acontecendo?_

_Os rosnados pareceram finalmente chegar aos meus ouvidos, altos e claros._

_A minha frente dois lobos de cores opostas se encaravam. O sangue escorrendo, as garras longas e afiadas, o ódio._

_E então minhas memorias voltaram._

_E a doce realidade me bateu como um soco. ”_

\- Está satisfeito?

A sala estava um completo caos. Como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali.

As mobilhas estavam destroçadas, jogadas pelo chão em seus mínimos pedaços. O que outrora fora meu sofá agora era somente um bando de madeiras e espumas reunidos em um amontoado. Vidro e quadros quebrados. Tudo havia ido ao chão.

Era como um desastre natural.

O Sangue nas lajotas que ameaçavam sujar meu tapete.

Como um lindo pesadelo.

Foram preciso vários sentinelas para conseguir conter a briga entre os dois lobos, estes que se recusavam de todas as formas a parar de lutar. Eram como dois touros furiosos que não conseguiam ouvir a razão, e mesmo quando finalmente voltaram a forma humana, eu sabia que aquilo não ficaria assim.

ChanYeol nunca aceitaria ser desafiado, ter sua colocação como líder posta em dúvida e muito menos deixaria com que alguém tocasse em seus pertences sem antes iniciar uma guerra. Era orgulhoso demais.

Este que neste momento se encontrava no meio da sala, respirando profundamente com os olhos fechados; procurando em algum lugar do seu corpo calma para que não tivesse um ataque de fúria e quebrasse a casa novamente. A cabeça erguida em direção ao teto, a parte de cima do corpo desnudo e com um grande arranhão em seu tórax.

Pareceu ouvir minhas palavras, o sorriso que nascia em seus lábios quase irônico escondido por uma camada de doce.

\- Não amor, não estou satisfeito – Respondeu, os olhos se voltando para me encarar. O brilho da ira brilhando em sua íris avermelhada. Como se sentisse prazer em só imaginar a cena. – Só vou ficar satisfeito quando matar aquele desgraçado com minhas próprias mãos. Só nesse momento ficarei satisfeito.

Há poucos minutos que tanto Jongin quanto Baekhyun haviam ido embora. O peito ensanguentado, a marca de uma mordida severa em seu pescoço não parecia debilitar o mesmo que ainda assim queria continuar a briga com meu marido. Ambos descontrolados. Mas depois de notar a situação em que o filho se encontrava, finalmente a razão parecia ter chegado em sua mente, e depois de muito insistir ele me ouviu. Preocupado.

Baekhyun havia levado Sehun para casa consigo sobe meu pedido. Sabia que aquela noite seria longa demais e não queria que Sehun tivesse que ouvir nada daquilo. Ele já estava assustado o bastante por ver o pai brigando, isso não era justo com ele.

E depois do surto de ódio que ChanYeol dera depois de todos terem ido embora, eu sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa.

\- Sabe Soo, eu não esperava isso de você. – ChanYeol continuou. – Era para isso que queria os sentinelas fora? Para isso que queria sair sozinho? Ter amigos? Para me trair em minha própria casa? – Ele me mirava com indignação, as mãos fechadas em punho. – Como você pode fazer isso com a sua família? Com o seu filho? Comigo Kyungsoo! O que Sehun acharia se soubesse que seu pai é uma puta?! – Berrou.

Senti como se tivesse entrado em algum universo paralelo.

Como se o mundo tivesse parado, ou que talvez eu estivesse sonhando o meu pior pesadelo.

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Eu não deveria estar ouvindo isso.

Sempre fui fiel, sempre fui gentil e amável. Sempre aceitei tudo o que havia sido imposto. Não poderia acreditar que estava sendo tratado como uma doença asquerosa por alguém que não poderia dizer isso. Não ele.

Não Park ChanYeol.

\- Como você pode ser tão hipócrita? Você? Logo você ChanYeol? – Disse entre dentes. Não poderia continuar com aquela farsa. Eu simplesmente não conseguia aceitar aquilo tudo calado, não mais. Não quando ele tinha tocado no meu único ponto fraco – Como você ousa colocar Sehun no meio disso? Sei que não foi certo deixar com que Jongin alimentasse sentimentos, mas como pode ser tão dissimulado a ponto de por meu filho nessa história! Logo você!

ChanYeol parecia ultrajado. Podia sentir sua raiva de longe. O ar ao seu redor parecia denso como uma nevoa em meio a chuva querendo sufocar-me. Seus passos a medida que se aproximava de mim, encurralando-me como um lobo faz com sua presa, eram lentos e perigosos; e o mesmo só parou quando sentiu minhas costas encostarem na parede mais próxima. O braço ao lado do meu rosto, os olhos vermelhos queimando-me com repulsa.

Eu não merecia repulsa.

\- Você nem ao menos se arrepende não é mesmo Soo? – Ele proferiu num falso tom tranquilo. O sorriso amigável em sua boca sendo enganoso. – Pois tenha em mente que aquele fracassado irá pagar por isso. E você verá tudo, exatamente tudo, para aprender que com as minhas coisas ninguém se mete. – Suas palavras pareciam facas em meu corpo. Sua expressão prazerosa.

Senti cada célula de meu corpo tremer com a simples possibilidade. Estático.

Ele cumpriria. Park ChanYeol sempre cumpria suas ameaças.

Seu torso se afastou da mesma forma que havia se aproximado, lentamente. Não poderia continuar com aquela farsa.

\- Porque não fala de Baekhyun? – As palavras saíram de minha boca sem meu controle. Meu corpo ainda parado contra a parede fria.

\- Baekhyun não tem nada a ver com isso. – Exclamou. A expressão que antes era alegre sendo substituída por uma fechada.

Então esse era o ponto fraco? O Maldito Byun?

\- Serio? Porque eu acho que ele tem tudo a ver com isso. Afinal, ele é o seu amante não é mesmo?

O corpo parou de se mover. Estancado no lugar. Estagnado. Podia ver claramente que sua expressão havia tremulado mesmo que por poucos segundos; a respiração saindo mais expeça.

A expressão séria assustadora. Mas não conseguia sentir medo. Não naquele momento quando as cartas realmente estavam sendo expostas. Quando a verdade estava vindo à tona.

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo; provavelmente mentiras. Desculpas. Porém quando seu olhar cruzou com o meu o mesmo notou que não adiantava mentir. Eu sabia de toda a verdade. Estalando a língua um sorriso fluiu quase que instantaneamente, uma risada fraca escapando de sua garganta.

Não adiantava mentir quando eu sabia de tudo. Não tinha sentido.

\- Des de quando você sabe? – Perguntou, a voz seria.

\- Des de quando eu sei o que? Que você fode com o Byun todos os dias? Que tem me enganado há anos? Que você é o pai dos gêmeos? – Meus braços se cruzaram em frente ao meu corpo. Tinha imaginado tantas vezes aquela cena em minha mente que a euforia e adrenalina que passavam por cada canto de meus membros me faziam estremecer. – Eu sei dês do começo ChanYeol. Sempre soube.

Meu marido não parecia abalado. Nem ao menos culpado. Este só me encarava, analisando minhas feições, como se anos de desprezo fizessem sentido naquele momento. Vi quando ele bufou, divertido. Estalou os ombros e abriu um sorriso amplo que pareciam lhe machucar o rosto.

\- Você tem razão amor. Baekhyun é realmente meu amante. – Não parecia a mesma pessoa que a poucos minutos sentia repulsa de mim. Era como se ChanYeol tivesse novamente dezoito anos, um adolescente despreocupado. – Sim, eu fodo ele todos os dias e também sou o pai daquelas crianças. Sabe por quê? Porque eu realmente amo aquele garoto dês de que éramos filhotes e não podia conviver com a ideia de não o ter. Contente agora?

De todas as situações que eu poderia ter imaginado aquela com toda a certeza não estava inclusa. Não quando meu marido admitia a traição que fazia questão de esconder a anos e tratava como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

\- Então porque não fica com ele e com seus filhos?! Por que não me deixa em paz?!

Gritei. Irritado com tudo aquilo. Como era possível que não sentisse nem vergonha? Arrependimento?

Como eu havia me casado com alguém tão baixo.

Em algum momento ChanYeol havia se aproximado novamente. Seus dedos tomaram com força meu rosto, pressionando e obrigando-me a olha-lo. O toque fazia minha pele queimar em quase repulsa. Em ódio. Seus olhos conectados aos meus de um jeito animalesco.

\- Porque é você quem tem meu nome. É com você que sou casado e é você que tem meu herdeiro. – Seu hálito batia contra meus lábios. Sentia-me como em um déjà vu, aonde a cena se repetia novamente. Mas de alguma forma aquele me trazia angustia e dor. Tentei de todas as formas o afastar de mim, porém não parecia ter efeitos quando colou seu torso ao meu e tentou mesmo que sutilmente selar nossos lábios – Você é meu marido Kyungsoo. Eu te comprei lembra? Sua família estava falida e em troca de dinheiro nós nos casamos. Você é meu.

O simples fato de sentir seus dedos tocando-me a pele me faziam sentir ânsia de vomito. Não importava o que fazia, sempre ele seria mais forte que eu.

\- E por ser meu, não consigo aceitar a ideia de alguém olhar para você da mesma forma que eu te olho meu amor. Não consigo aceitar que alguém te deseje e que toque no seu corpo da mesma forma que eu toco. E por isso que aquele fracassado não pode viver. – Os dígitos largaram meu rosto, uma palma escorrendo até meu pescoço onde o envolvera cuidadosamente enquanto a outra seguia até meus fios que foram puxados sem piedade. Não conseguia desviar o olhar. Minhas mãos sendo minúsculas comparadas ao do outro. – Eu só vou avisar uma única vez então trate de prestar atenção – Mesmo que suavemente os dedos fizeram pressão o suficiente no pescoço a ponto de me fazer perder o ar. – Se você olhar, pensar ou até respirar o mesmo ar que aquele infeliz, eu vou mata-lo na sua frente Soo. Tortura-lo bem lentamente. Não quer isso não é mesmo?

Podia sentir as lagrimas se formando em meus olhos por conta da dor. Meus lábios abertos em procura de ar a medida que a pressão me meu pescoço aumentava.

\- Sabe que não estou brincando não é mesmo? Então, seja um bom menino com o seu marido. Estamos entendidos certo? – E dizendo isso fui ao chão quando o mesmo me soltou. Minhas pernas não tendo força. O ar entrando em meus pulmões quase que agressivamente. A vontade de chorar sendo reprimida pelo meu orgulho. – Não me faça o vilão dessa história querido. Por que se eu me tornar o vilão, vou destruir tudo e todos para conseguir o que eu quero.

Seus passos foram se afastando lentamente, de forma despreocupada. Não conseguia olha-lo. Não diretamente. Mas pude ver quando agarrou um casaco grosso e as chaves do carro antes de abrir a porta da frente com um estrondo. A chave sendo girada segundos depois, denunciando que eu estava preso em minha própria casa.

Eu tremia. Tremia de frio. De medo. De repulsa. Um medo que nunca havia sentido antes em toda a minha vida.

Medo de machucar as pessoas que eu amava. Medo de tentar lutar contra um destino traiçoeiro. Medo de continuar naquele inferno.

E eu temia.

Temia pela vida de Sehun, meu filho amado. Pela vida de Luhan e temia ainda mais pela vida de Jongin.

Porque algo no fundo da minha mente gritava, berrava e grunhia que algo muito ruim que uma guerra iria começar.

E tudo isso era minha culpa.

Por acreditar que existia um destino feliz.

-

Fazia uma semana que Sehun não havia voltado para casa.

Uma semana que eu estava trancado em casa, sozinho, sendo vigiado por sentinelas que esperavam ao lado de fora.

Fazia uma semana que não via meu filho e isso fazia com que sentisse que iria enlouquecer.

Eu não poderia viver sem Sehun, não fazia sentido uma vida sem ele.

Sehun era o meu ponto fraco, a razão pela qual eu vivia e o simples fato de não saber como ele estava trazia uma angustia tão forte ao meu peito que sentia como se não conseguisse respirar. Nunca achei que ChanYeol chegaria a este ponto. Nunca pensei que um dia ele poderia simplesmente desaparecer com a coisa que mais me importava e destruir a minha vida.

Sempre soube o quão ruim meu marido era, porém essa ideia nem ao menos passava em minha cabeça.

E naquele momento percebi que ele me tinha nas mãos e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para escapar disso.

Estava deitado em meu quarto como sempre fazia quando ouvi a porta principal abrir. A euforia percorrendo minhas células e a simples possibilidade de ser meu filho me fazendo estremecer. As lagrimas ameaçando cair de meus olhos a qualquer minuto. Minhas pernas se moveram sozinhas, com rapidez e quase automaticamente. Quando notei estava ao topo da escada encarando a sala.

A agua escorrendo e meus olhos quando visualizei meu pequeno filhote sorridente ao lado do pai, que encarava a cena com um sorriso. Não me importava com nada.

Não quando ele estava ali.

Desci as escadas tão rápido que nem ao menos sabia como não havia caído, meus braços envolvendo o corpo pequeno e o apertando tão forte contra meu peito; com medo de que ele fosse desaparecer.

Não podia suportar uma vida sem ele.

\- Papai ta me sufocando – Sehun falou com um bico nos lábios, rabugento como sempre.

Limpei meu rosto com a palma da mão, fungando um pouco antes de alisar os cabelos de um tom castanho carinhosamente.

\- Onde você estava?! – Exclamei. – Sabe o quanto eu estava preocupado Park Sehun!

Parecendo confuso o mesmo inclinou a cabeça, as mãos pequenas tocando meu rosto suavemente. ChanYeol passou direto, subindo as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido, tranquilamente. E eu preferia assim. Não o ter perto de mim.

\- Tava na casa do tio Baek como você mandou ué – Continuou. – Por que ta chorando?

Não conseguia lidar com a ideia de perde-lo.

O medo que eu havia sentido era tão grande que me fez perder a cabeça. Só queria abraça-lo tão forte e manter ele perto de mim para o resto de minha vida. Mesmo contra sua vontade o segurei no colo, pesado demais, mas não me importava. Precisava manter Sehun perto de mim a qualquer custo.

\- Não amor, desculpe. Só fiquei preocupado. Porque demorou tanto? Você me deixou sozinho querido.

Seus braços infantis envolveram meu pescoço, rodeando como ele fazia quando era menor. Escondeu o rosto em meio ao meu pescoço, colado como um filhote de macaco em sua mãe.

\- Senti sua falta.

Quando chegamos ao quarto em que eu dormia, o deitei ao meu lado. Cobrindo o pequeno corpo com o lençol enquanto o mantinha sobre meu peito. O aroma que desprendia de sua pele sendo um calmante tanto para mim quanto para meu lobo que permanecia agitado.

\- Eu te amo tanto bebê – Resmunguei. O sorriso de meu filho sendo grande e envergonhado por ser chamado de bebê.

\- Eu também te amo – E dizendo isto se virou por outro lado, as bochechas rosadas e vermelhas. Mesmo grande ele só era uma criança.

O medo ainda estava presente em meu interior. Gritante.

Podia sentir meu lobo no fundo da minha mente implorando para que nunca o afastasse. A ligação era forte demais para ser ignorada.

Podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligada. Agua batendo contra as lajotas brancas em uma velocidade absurda. Provavelmente meu marido havia decidido que era o momento certo para tomar um banho e talvez, tirar o cheiro de Baekhyun antes que o mesmo chegasse em minhas narinas.

Pelo menos ele tinha a decência de tirar aquele cheiro antes de falar comigo.

Eu sabia que ChanYeol havia feito isso para demonstrar poder, para deixar claro que era ele quem mandava e desmandava. Que no final das contas ele sempre seria superior. E não conseguia simplesmente fingir, não mais.

Não conseguia fingir que não sentia medo, que era inabalável e que não me importava com nada. Não quando ele poderia levar meu filho para longe de mim.

Sentia-me tão vulnerável como nunca havia sentido em toda a minha vida.

Como se aquele infeliz tivesse finalmente o que ele queria, o controle sobre mim.

\- Mas foi tão legal na casa do Tio Baek papai – Ouvi Sehun dizer – Aeri e Phixo ficaram brincando comigo mesmo sendo mais novos. São tão pequenos. Eu já fui pequeno assim? - Murmurou, fitando-me curioso.

Sorri. Embora ouvir o nome das pobres crianças fizesse meu estomago se remexer em desconforto.

\- Claro que já. Você era uma coisinha minúscula até crescer e ficar desse tamanho sabia? – Os dedos de meu filho agarraram uma mecha de meu cabelo, esta que ele ficou girando entre os dedos e tentando mesmo que falhamente fazer uma minúscula trança.

Sehun era uma criança feliz ao final de tudo.

Tinha pais amorosos que dariam a vida por ele e que o criaram como um pequeno príncipe que ele era. Meu príncipe.

\- Mentira, eu já nasci grande – A criança se virou na cama até se ver completamente jogado sobre meu corpo. Rindo da forma que somente ele saberia fazer. Sendo a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto. – Quando ficar maior vou ser maior que o senhor, muuuuito maior!

\- Pois eu aposto que não.

Aqueles momentos faziam com que tudo valesse a pena. Que todos os meus esforços, todas as minhas dores e tudo o que eu havia passado fosse esquecido pelo simples fato de meu filho estar bem e saudável. Sendo uma criança normal e sem responsabilidades além de brincar e se divertir.

\- Pai, ta me chamando de mentiroso? – Sehun perguntou desconfiado enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas em uma falsa expressão intimidadora. Bufando e resmungando palavras sem sentido como se estivesse realmente ofendido. As bochechas infladas com ar em uma expressão emburrada.

Depois não queria ser chamado de bebê.

\- Olha como fala comigo Park Sehun, se não você ira ganhar a punição mais severa de todas. Beijos melosos do seu Pai e você não quer isso certo?!

E sua expressão de terror foi memorável. Como se nunca em minha vida eu tivesse enchido aquela criança de beijos ou abraços intermináveis.

Talvez o mesmo realmente estivesse crescendo e começando a achar beijos e abraços vergonhosos. Todas as crianças faziam isso. Embora nunca fossem admitir que carinho é sempre bom.

\- Mas me conte, seu tio Baek te tratou bem? – Perguntei receoso. Talvez Baekhyun fosse alguém ruim com o meu filho e isso eu não aceitaria de forma alguma. Entretanto Sehun mexeu a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ele foi muito legal. Brincava com a gente e sempre contava histórias para dormir, eu gosto dele.

E mesmo que tentasse, eu não conseguia sentir ódio daquele moleque.

Não quando ele parecia ser só mais uma vítima.

Tão indefeso.

Baekhyun nunca pareceu ser uma pessoa ruim, só um pobre infeliz que teve a má sorte de se apaixonar por alguém como ChanYeol.

Talvez eu realmente fosse bom demais com as pessoas; mas não conseguia sentir raiva. Ainda mais sabendo que ele havia tratado meu filho bem.

\- E seu pai, ele ficou lá com você?

Questionei embora a curiosidade me corroesse.

Parecendo pensar ele novamente negou.

\- Não, só as vezes que ele ia. Papai Yeol disse que quando eu crescesse, eu teria que cuidar do Tio Baek como líder da matilha; assim como de Aeri e Phixo, algo como dos dois serem quase meus irmãos e nós sermos uma família. Não entendi direito. Mas disse que era para eu protege-los.

Então era isso, ChanYeol estava tentando fazer com que meu filho criasse laços com os Byun. Criar laços para que num futuro os mesmos nunca passassem por necessidades e sempre ter tudo o que precisavam.

A respiração que saia era ruidosa e eu tentava manter a calma.

Ele estava usando Sehun, manipulando-o para conseguir o que queria. Para aceitar os laços de sangue, se um dia esses fossem revelados. Estava tentando proteger sua família de possíveis infortúnios.

\- Mas eu não quero me tornar líder da matilha papai.

Minha mente estava a mil e eu sentia como se a qualquer momento fosse explodir. Mais uma vez ChanYeol estava mentindo para o filho, omitindo a verdade, usando de usa inocência para se beneficiar. E isso eu não aceitaria.

Não por não gostar dos Byuns. Se meu filho tivesse condições, ajudar os outros é essencial. Mas não por influência do pai. Por obrigação.

Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos o mesmo saiu do banheiro, a toalha enrolada na cintura e outra em seus fios. O corpo molhado e os pingos de agua escorrendo. Bonito como sempre, porem sua aparência de nada me importava quando na verdade ele era somente um grande filho da mãe sem coração.

\- Querido, porque não vai tomar banho hm? Quero conversar com seu pai. – E embora um pouco desconfiado Sehun se levantou. Correu quando ChanYeol tentou abraça-lo todo molhado e gritou quando o este fingiu segui-lo.

Sabia que meu marido me encarava.

Sentia seu olhar sobre mim. Sobre meu corpo.

A roupa que vestia era um simples moletom largo que mal cabia em meu corpo e deixava a amostra meus ombros e pescoço. Mesmo que respirasse fundo não conseguia me acalmar, a simples presença repugnante daquele homem ali sendo demais para a minha mente.

\- Como você pode levar ele de mim? – Sussurrei. Erguendo-me até ficar de pé. Meus dedos descalços contra o frio do chão. – Como você pode me afastar do meu filho?

O barulho do chuveiro sendo acionado fez com que meus dedos finalmente se fechassem em punhos, os pés se movendo de forma inconsciente até que minhas mãos lhe atingiram o rosto. Aquilo não sendo comparado a nada do que ele tinha feito comigo.

Contudo havia ferido diretamente seu orgulho. Seu rosto. E antes que pudesse me afastar suas mãos agarraram as minhas com força, a parede batendo contra minhas costas violentamente fazendo com que minhas costas ardessem em dor.

\- Eu fiz porque eu posso. Só por isso. – A força que usava era tão grande que podia jurar que meus pulsos estariam marcados, raivoso. – Você realmente não aprendeu a como se portar com o seu marido não é Kyungsoo? – Um grunhido de dor se desprendeu de minha garganta quando o aperto se tornou insuportável. – Eu deveria te ensinar?

Seus lábios se colaram aos meus tentando fazer uma passagem forçada. As mãos soltaram meu pulso e agarraram meus cabelos com força o suficiente para me fazer gritar, espaço esse que este precisava para se infiltrar e me beijar mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Tentei afasta-lo embora fosse inútil e quando mordi sua língua intrusa, minha cabeça girou e meu rosto ardeu com o tapa que recebi.

\- Não teste minha paciência. Vai ser pior. – A palma da mão tocou meu rosto bem em cima do lugar onde havia batido, acariciando. – Você anda muito rebelde. Acho que merece uma lição.

Descendo os dígitos ChanYeol adentrou minha blusa, apertando todo o tipo de pele que encontrava. Amassando. Marcando. Sentindo a textura macia.

Podia ver em seu rosto o quanto ele se deleitava com a minha expressão enjoada, as lagrimas se formando no canto de meus olhos a medida que entendia o que ele pretendia fazer.

Não aceitaria aquilo. Nunca.

\- Sabe Soo.... Eu sinto tanta saudade do seu corpo. Do seu cheiro. De você. – Continuou. A calça de moletom era folgada o suficiente para que com facilidade o mesmo conseguisse adentra-la. Apertando minhas nádegas, pressionando-me contra o próprio corpo. Roçando sua intimidade dura coberta pela toalha contra a minha. – Lembra quando você gostava dos meus toques? Implorava por mais? Olhava-me com admiração? – Sua boca contornou meu queixo, mordendo-o. A marca de seu tapa vermelha em minha bochecha.

\- Você é repugnante.

Sua expressão era quase doce. Quase, se não fosse pelo brilho em seu olhar.

\- Aquele fracassado tornou sua boca suja? – Perguntou. Irritado.

\- Deixe Jongin fora...

E novamente sua mão virou em meu rosto. Novamente minhas costas foram jogadas contra a parede e mais uma vez meus cabelos foram puxados até nossos olhares se encontrarem.

\- Não ouse falar nesse nome na minha presença.

Sentia-me tão cansado. Tão cansado.

Porque eu não podia ser feliz?

Porque eu tinha que sofrer tudo aquilo?

Eu só queria desistir.

Entrar em um coma profundo. Desaparecer.

Porque o destino me odiava a tal ponto?

\- ChanYeol para... Ta me machucando... – Pedi, lutando contra a vontade de chorar como uma criança que me sentia. Desprotegida e vulnerável. Sozinha num mundo onde não havia para onde correr. – Por Favor

Sua expressão suavizou embora que um pouco. Lambendo os lábios me encarou.

\- Gosto quando você é gentil. – Tocou-me o queixo, liberando meus fios da prisão que eram seus dígitos. – Você só está se machucando porque não me obedece Soo. Não me escuta. Se você fosse um menino bom, você não estaria sofrendo. – Segurando minha coxa ele ergueu-me no ar. Obrigando-me rodear sua cintura com as pernas. O pênis duro sendo pressionado contra o meu enquanto colava nossos corpos, beijando meu pescoço e mordendo a ponto de ficar roxo. – Você só tem que me amar Kyungsoo.

E dizendo isso me beijou com força, violência, usando-me. Invadindo minha boca mesmo sem permissão e obrigando-me a lhe aceitar.

Não conseguia lutar. Não tinha forças. Não conseguia. Não quando todo o meu corpo ardia e a minha mente queria desistir.

ChanYeol nunca havia sido uma pessoa agressiva em momento algum, e em onze anos de relacionamento essa ideia nunca havia passado por minha mente. E agora, sua nova face me assustava. Aterrorizava-me. Fazia-me tremer de medo.

Fazia-me temer por minha vida e pela de meu filho e sentia que se continuasse lutando, ele destruiria tudo e todos.

\- Eu te odeio.

Falei. Os olhos cintilando de repulsa e nojo quando ele finalmente afastou, embora fossem somente alguns centímetros. A respiração batendo contra minha bochecha e o sorriso debochado em sua boca avermelhada.

\- Você vai me amar.

Seus lábios tinham gosto de sangue. Porém não sabia se era o meu ou o dele.

Senti suas mãos adentrando novamente minha roupa, tocando meu corpo de forma despreocupada, arrastando as unhas grandes por toda pele agora avermelhada.

\- QUE NOJO – Sehun disse da porta. O corpo coberto por uma toalha de superman e um patinho de borracha de baixo do braço. Seu sorriso era arteiro, como se tivesse acabado de ver algo proibido; e logo em seguida ele escondeu o rosto com ambas as mãos. Coisa que só uma criança faria.

ChanYeol riu mesmo que brevemente, selando meus lábios antes de finalmente soltar-me completamente. “Isso não acabou aqui” Ouvi-o sussurrar.

A expressão doce e calma ainda em seu rosto enquanto o mesmo ria de Sehun e suas infantilidades.

\- Quando você crescer Sehun pode ter certeza que eu vou te atrapalhar quando estiver beijando alguém. Quando menos esperar, eu estarei lá.

Sehun fez uma cara de nojo, mexendo várias vezes a cabeça. A língua para fora.

\- Eu nunca vou beijar ninguém. Isso é nojento! - Os dedos de ChanYeol acariciaram os fios de meu filho, bagunçando-os. – E além do mais, papai disse que só pode beijar quem ama!

\- E por isso mesmo seu pai e eu estávamos nos beijando. Porque nos amamos.

A vontade de vomitar era crescente. Sentia-me enjoado. Sujo. Podre. Minhas pernas pareciam que iriam ceder ao chão a qualquer minuto.

\- Eu amo o Luhan Hyung, posso beijar ele?

Minha pele queimava em asco. Minha boca. Meu corpo. Tudo estava sujo, infectado com as mentiras de ChanYeol. Infectados com seu gosto, com seu toque, com sua saliva. Eu precisava me limpar. Precisava me limpar daquilo.

\- Só quando você for da minha altura Park Sehun.

\- MAS PAI!

Os dois começaram a sair do quarto, ambos sorrindo como se não pudessem ver o que estava acontecendo comigo. Como se eu fosse invisível.

O ar começou a faltar em meus pulmões, meu corpo foi deslizando sobre a parede até ao chão. As lagrimas caindo grossas e sem freio pelo tempo em que haviam sido contidas. Sem pausa. Os soluços eram silenciosos e eu tampava meus lábios para evitar que fizesse barulho.

Eu sentia tanto medo. Tanto medo. Minhas mãos ardiam com a vontade de me esfregar e tirar aquela camada suja chamada ChanYeol e em meio a tropeços consegui me mover. O box do banheiro não parecia me proteger e mesmo que a agua caísse sobre meu corpo, ela não limpava a sujeira que estava em minha alma.

Vomitar não era suficiente.

Limpar-me também não.

Não sabia por quanto tempo aguentaria aquele jogo de mentiras, aquela farsa que pareciam me engolir. Talvez algum deus de alguma mitologia me odiasse, talvez fosse a própria Afrodite.

Porque de alguma forma, eu estava fadado a sofrer nessa vida. A viver uma vida solitária. Esquecido no tempo.

Talvez Afrodite realmente me odiasse.

Afinal, somente isso explicaria o porquê o destino nunca estar ao meu favor.

E naquele momento eu desisti.

Desisti de tentar ter um final feliz.

-

\- Aonde está indo? – Questionou meu marido, os dedos segurando um livro grosso e os óculos de leitura em sua face. Depois da quele dia parecia que havíamos voltado ao início do relacionamento, quando ChanYeol era agradável e gentil com todos a sua volta.

Quando queria conquistar meu amor.

Sempre sorrindo, sempre sendo alegre e respeitando meu espaço. Como se aquele momento na parede e todos os outros que me machucassem não houvesse existido. Ele fingia ser o homem que um dia eu amei. Talvez tentando retomar a relação agradável que não tínhamos a anos.

\- Vou levar Sehun para o acampamento. – Murmurei, o olhar focado em qualquer ponto no chão. Evitando o olhar.

Me sentia como um animal indefeso, preso em minha pequena gaiola por meu aparentemente amigável carcereiro. A calmaria me incomodava, como se uma tempestade de trovões e raios estivesse a ponto de chegar a qualquer minuto.

Não gostava da máscara que ele havia posto.

Seu olhar focou-se em mim, analisando minha expressão. Procurando alguma coisa que se denuncia uma suposta mentira. Mas antes que pudesse falar algo Sehun cortou a sala correndo. A mochila de acampamento nas costas e o olhar emburrado e sem se importar com mais nada se jogou nos braços de ChanYeol manhosamente.

\- Não quero ir, posso ficar em casa? – Exclamou em sua melhor face. Resignado.  
Meu marido deu de ombros, rindo da forma que o filho falava antes de negar várias vezes com a cabeça fazendo com que a expressão do menor ficasse triste.

\- Você sabe que não pode faltar, é obrigatório na sua escola. – Me filho até pensou em protestar, os dedos do mais velho tocando-lhe a cabeça antes de depositar pequenos tapinhas na costa da criança. Risonho. – Vai logo Sehun, até semana que vem.

O Acampamento de Sehun seria em Seul. Uma semana trancados em um hotel e lá visitariam os pontos turísticos da capital, ensinando além do mais a história do nosso povo. Porém meu filho odiava sair de casa, e muito mais, odiava ficar longe de mim e do outro pai. Era muito apegado a laços familiares e tinha medo de ficar sozinho embora tivesse somente oito anos de idade mal completos.

Claramente chateado ele saiu pela casa batendo o pé.

E a situação era tão engraçada que por um momento esqueci onde estava.

\- Leve dois de meus homens com vocês. Não quero que andem sozinhos.

Mas eu sabia que não era somente isso. Qualquer pessoa pensaria que ele estava preocupado com nossa segurança, preocupado com nosso bem-estar; mas sabia que de uma forma ou outra o mesmo estava me vigiando. Tendo certeza que e não me encontraria com Jongin em momento algum. Procurando qualquer coisa, uma pequena troca de olhares, para iniciar uma briga.

Assenti mesmo que sem vontade. As duas sentinelas apareceram na porta da frente antes que eu a abrisse e se curvaram em respeito. Claramente felizes por servir ChanYeol e a família principal diretamente.

Eram jovens, risonhos e alegres.

Muito diferente dos homens que geralmente acompanhavam meu marido. Ríspidos e grossos. E talvez, somente talvez ele estivesse me dando uma chance de provar minha lealdade.

Ambos os jovens entraram na cabine da frente do carro, evitando manter diálogos desnecessários; como se soubessem que conversar com estranhos não era o meu ponto forte. Mas observavam tudo a sua volta enquanto a mata dava a lugar a ruas e mais ruas, antes que finalmente a escola de Sehun estivesse a minha frente.

Estavam em alerta. Como se esperassem alguma coisa. E mesmo depois que desci do carro, vi que continuaram me seguindo de longe. Talvez o plano fosse me manter sobe vigilância constante. Ou talvez fosse pegar Jongin.

E eu sabia que ele estava ali. Podia sentir se olhar dês do momento que eu e Sehun havíamos entrado a instituição. Mirando-me de algum canto, mas não se aproximando por conta dos homens que me cercavam.

\- Não vou! – Sehun murmurou quando chegamos ao ônibus. Os pés presos no chão, recusando-se a dar mais um passo. Teimoso demais. As lagrimas ameaçavam cair de seus olhos e mesmo que soubesse que eram falsas, afinal meu filho era um ótimo ator quando queria, não pude deixar de sentir meu coração arder somente ao ver isso.

Meu lado pai falando mais alto.

\- Sehun, você tem que ir. Não comece. – Abaixei-me até ficar a sua altura, meus dedos brincando com o se cabelo carinhosamente até apertar sutilmente sua bochecha – Seu amigo Luhan vai estar lá, não vai estar sozinho querido. 

Mas nem isso pareceu o convencer. Talvez houvesse outra razão. 

Seu corpo tremera mesmo que sutilmente enquanto limpava as lagrimas de seu rosto. Talvez ele não estivesse fingindo.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupado. Tinha que ter algo mais.

Ele pareceu pensar, olhando os próprios pés antes de me abraçar fracamente. Os braços finos rodeando meu pescoço. As pessoas no ônibus chamando-os para que pudessem dar a partida.

\- Sinto que nunca mais vou te ver. Estou com medo. – E aquilo acertou diretamente meu coração. Talvez Sehun tivesse tendo a mesma sensação que eu. A sensação que algo estava acontecendo, que a tempestade chegaria. Aquilo não poderia ser coincidência.

\- Sehun, olhe para mim querido – O chamei, a voz calma e um sorriso tranquilizador nos lábios. Embora meu interior queimasse e implorasse para que nunca o deixasse ir. Não podia assusta-lo. – Eu nunca vou te deixar entendeu? Você é a minha vida e eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa. Não fiquei pensando nisso, só curta sua viagem sim? Quando você voltar eu estarei aqui, te esperando no mesmo lugar.

Sua expressão calma fez com que meu medo se aumentasse. E respirando fundo ele se despediu com um beijo estalado em meu rosto antes de correr para o ônibus com os outros amiguinhos de classe. Pude vê-lo através do vidro, acenando mesmo que com a expressão tristonha, mas tentava sorrir.

Mal sabia eu que as vezes que veria meu filho depois da quele dia seriam contadas nos dedos de uma mão.

E que sim, a tempestade havia chegado e só estava esperando um pequeno deslize para a acontecer.

Como o silencio antes da chuva.

A calmaria antes da tempestade.

  
-

O carro continuava em movimento em direção a volta para minha casa. Tinha começado a chover, mesmo que fosse somente pequenos respingos, o céu estava escuro. As nuvens negras cobriam todo o sol e só se via a escuridão. A estrada de concreto molhada e facilmente escorregadia.

Não me sentia confiante. Aquele sentimento me perseguindo de um lado para o outro, sufocando minha mente que tentava achar uma forma de parar tudo aquilo.

Parar de sentir medo. De temer. 

Olhando para o lado de fora podia ver as pessoas correndo afoitas para se esconder da chuva. No banco de passageiro, sozinho eu e meus pensamentos.

A rua deserta. Logo atrás um carro de cor negra se aproximava em alta velocidade, familiar demais, não parecia se importar com a chuva e nem com a estrada. Determinado a ter o que queria.

Mal pude avisar ambos os jovens da proximidade excessiva do outro carro quando este bateu em nossa traseira; as rodas escorregadias e o controle sendo perdido. Batemos contra uma pedra.

O que estava acontecendo? Sentia o sangue escorrer de minha testa, minha cabeça ardia e minha visão era sem foco. Perdida.

A porta do passageiro fora aberta rapidamente. Meu corpo estava mole. E quando notei, alguém havia me pego nos braços.

Tentei olhar qualquer coisa, entender o que estava acontecendo. Ambos os jovens lobos estavam machucados, mas conscientes. Rosnavam e queriam partir para cima. Iniciar uma luta.

\- Eu vou mata-los se tentarem. – Alguém disse. A voz sendo familiar demais.

O cheiro amadeirado, os braços fortes e a singela sensação de paz. A chuva batia diretamente contra meu rosto, agora grossa e fria. 

Em algum momento eu havia entrado em um modo automático. O borrão. O lugar quente em que haviam me posto. E depois disso, eu só vi a escuridão. Como as nuvens no céu que havia visto mais cedo.

-

Quando abri meus olhos demorei para notar que não estava em casa. Que não estava no lugar onde geralmente dormia. Aquela cama não era minha, nem aquele lençol que detinha um aroma amadeirado e lavanda.

Tentei me erguer mesmo sobre os protestos do meu corpo, minha testa ainda doendo. A roupa que usava havia sido trocada e a confusão estava evidente em meu rosto até o momento em que a porta se abrira.

Jongin apareceu, ligeiramente surpreso por me ver acordado. O sorriso que detinha no rosto sendo quase culpado.

Não, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Não poderia.

\- Vejo que você acordou – Comentou, sentando-se no canto da cama. Talvez receoso. 

Meus dígitos tremeram. Não podia estar acontecendo.

ChanYeol ia mata-lo.

\- Me diz que você não fez isso... por favor Jongin, me diz que você não fez isso...

A tempestade estava chegando. A chuva caia lá fora com força total, sem medo, batendo contra as telhas da casa modesta onde nos encontrávamos. Estávamos longe da cidade, escondidos entre a mata; longe da civilização e de qualquer outra pessoa a quilômetros. 

\- Soo eu...

\- Você ficou louco?! – Ele iria morrer por minha causa. ChanYeol iria mata-lo sem sombras de dúvidas, iria matar ele e provavelmente toda a sua família. Só poderia ser um pesadelo. Fechei meus olhos mesmo que inutilmente, a vontade de acordar sendo gritante demais. – Ao menos sabe o que você está provocando?! Ele vai te matar seu idiota! – A vontade de chorar presa em minha garganta.

\- Precisava te ver. Ver que você estava bem.

As memorias foram voltando como em um flash. Duras e obscuras. O medo fluindo entre minhas células e o terror estampado em minha face.

\- Você provocou o acidente... – Jongin tentou se aproximar, tocar meu rosto – Isso é loucura... ChanYeol vai ficar louco quando descobrir...

A quanto tempo eu estava ali? Quanto tempo havia se passado dês do momento em que havia saído de casa? Provavelmente as pessoas estavam a minha procura, rodeando todos os lugares e destruindo tudo para me encontrar.

Tentei me levantar da cama, as pernas falhando antes que conseguisse me fixar no solo. Quase fui ao chão se não fosse suas mãos me segurando; e eu o empurrei.

\- Não posso te deixar ir – Ele sussurrou. Segurando-me mesmo contra a minha vontade e em seus braços.  
Eu não queria perder Jongin. Não podia ser culpado da morte dele.

\- Você é louco - Sua respiração batia contra meu pescoço. Me abraçando. Como se o único lugar seguro fosse seus braços; parecia que ele não conseguia ver a razão.

\- Então me chame de louco por te amar Kyungsoo. – O moreno me abraçava tão forte que sentia meu corpo tremer contra o seu, a distância sendo quase nula. O espaço entre nós dois sendo inexistente - Porque eu te amo. – Continuou, os olhos fechados como se estivesse contando-me um segredo – E não posso deixar você ficar com alguém como ChanYeol.

O “Eu te amo” era uma mentira para enganar as crianças, o amargo em minha boca dominando meus sentidos pela simples possibilidade de ser iludido. Novamente machucado. O homem a quem eu havia confiado meu coração quando jovem havia quebrado o mesmo sem pensar duas vezes. Não existia amor.

\- Mentiroso – Murmurei. Os dedos fechados em punhos enquanto os batia contra o peito de Jongin que não parecia sentir nada. – Você está mentindo! – Os socos em seu tórax se tornaram mais forte. – Você é como ele! Está tentando me enganar!

Não suportaria ser enganado mais uma vez. Ter o coração quebrado mais uma vez.

A simples hipótese de Jongin me machucar doía, ardia e me queimava como ácido; eu não merecia ser sofrer tanto. Não merecia.

\- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que eu estou mentindo. – Ele se pronunciou, conectando nossos olhares. O olhar brilhante, a íris em um tom castanho. Eu conseguia ver tudo. Como se pudesse somente com um olhar decifrar a pessoa que Jongin era. – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que meus sentimentos são uma mentira. – E eu sabia que não eram.

Não quando podia ver o carinho e a adoração, um sentimento escondido. Podia ver o quanto ele gostava de mim, amava estar comigo. E talvez, o amor que ele sentia por mim. A ligação que tínhamos era mais do que surreal, era como se pudéssemos ver cada pequena parte do outro, descobrir infinitas com uma simples troca de olhares e isso me fez pensar que: talvez sempre tivesse sido ele.

A pessoa que havia sido destinada a ficar ao meu lado.

\- Ele vai te matar.

Isso iria iniciar uma guerra.

\- Não vai, ele não pode.

Talvez ChanYeol não pudesse simplesmente dar um fim ao moreno por ele ser um intermediário. Mas sempre haviam jeitos. Ele sempre dava um jeito de ter o que queria independente de qualquer coisa.

\- Eu não posso viver sem você Kyungsoo. Vamos para o sul. Juntos – Suas mãos tocavam meu rosto, acariciando minhas bochechas gentilmente, o sorriso que me fazia perder o folego – Meu pai é o alfa da matilha, com toda certeza vai entender a situação. Nós só precisamos pegar as crianças em Seul e aí só seremos eu, você e as crianças. Como uma família.

Eu tinha tanto medo de ser machucado. Tanto medo de ser quebrado.

A vida não me ofereceria algo assim tão bom sem um preço. Sempre tinha um preço.

\- Você não está falando sério – Minha voz saiu quase chorosa. Os punhos voltando a acerta-lo no torso. 

\- Soo...-

\- Não ouse. Não ouse brincar com o meu coração. Se você fizer, nunca vou te perdoar.

\- Acredite em mim... vai ficar tudo bem.

Neguei com a cabeça várias e várias vezes, o bolo se formando em minha garganta. Meus olhos ardiam, minha cabeça doía, meu coração implorava para que fosse verdade. Para que tudo isso não fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto do destino. Para que a vida não fosse tão cruel com alguém que nunca havia feito nada de errado.

\- Olhe para mim.

Não.

\- Acredite em mim. 

Não podia. Não podia cair nesse jogo novamente.

\- Acredite no meu amor.

A vida não era justa. A tempestade se aproximava. A chuva caia grosseira.

\- Não posso acreditar. 

Ele pareceu pensar mesmo que por breves segundos. Segurando meu rosto entre os dedos como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa em sua vida.

\- Então, deixe-me te mostrar.

Seu rosto se aproximou lentamente do meu. Quase como receoso. Os lábios morenos tocaram os meus superficialmente, cuidadosamente, apreciando somente o simples toque. Simples que fazia meu coração acelerar. Depois de alguns segundos finalmente ele deixou com que o instinto o guiasse, a ponta da língua lambendo meu lábio inferior num pedido mudo para que o dessa entrada. E quando a obteve, foi como se o mundo finalmente fizesse sentido.

Como se tudo valesse a pena somente por aquele momento. Por estar ali.

Era algo calmo, de conhecimento. E eu podia sentir a necessidade de estar com ele. De ser dele. De pertencer a ele.

Meus dedos seguraram em sua camisa procurando algum tipo de apoio. Inseguro. Nunca havia estado com outro homem além de ChanYeol e sempre achei a ideia de pertencer a outra pessoa improvável, mas cada célula e cada neurônio pedia pelo toque dos dedos de Jongin. Implorava.

Sua mão tomou meus cabelos de forma firme, porém sem machucar quando o beijo tomou outro rumo. O ar se fazendo necessário, mas nem isso fora o suficiente para que nos afastássemos completamente. Os olhares conectados, o escuro dos seus olhos. O Sorriso alegre que me fazia querer sorrir também.

Não precisávamos de palavras. Eram inúteis.

Mas sentíamos a necessidade gritante; os lobos implorando para que aquilo acontecesse e por um minuto; esqueci dos meus problemas. Esqueci de quem eu era e com quem estava casado, esqueci de como minha vida estava fadada a tristeza. Por que aquele momento fazia com que tudo fosse coberto por uma nevoa de felicidade.

Meus dedos que lhe seguravam a camisa desceram a barra, puxando-a para cima e atendendo meu pedido ele a tirou. O corpo moreno e levemente definido, agradável, a pele macia de baixo de meus dígitos. Meus olhos fitaram a marca da mordida em seu pescoço que ele havia recebido na luta contra ChanYeol. Esta se encontrava curava, uma cicatriz em seu local.

Eu tinha medo de perder Jongin. De perder aquele momento.

Minha boca se colou mesmo que sutilmente a marca em um pequeno selar, sua mão acariciando meus fios como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Porém não consegui parar de toca-lo e beija-lo, os pequenos selares se tornaram sugares e depois mordidas mesmo que fracas que se espalhavam por toda sua epiderme descoberta e à medida que me abaixava, sentia-o apertar minhas madeixas como se soubesse exatamente o que eu queria fazer.

Quando meus joelhos tocaram o chão, pude retirar seu sinto; a fivela fazendo um barulho engraçado quando caiu na lajota. Podia sentir seu olhar, luxurioso, a forma que lambia os próprios lábios em antecipação. A necessidade.

Não eram somente os instintos, mas também o corpo. Ele queria isso tanto quanto eu.

As pontas de meus dedos desabotoaram a calça, lentamente. Tocando sua pele dos púbis enquanto puxava o tecido para fora de seu corpo, a cueca boxer em um tom escuro sendo a única coisa que não o deixava nu. O membro ereto e pulsando, preso, que pareceu pular quando finalmente o tirei daquela prisão.

O nervosismo me corroía. O medo de fazer algo errado. De não ser bom o suficiente.

Mas seu carinho me tranquilizava, não estávamos com pressa. Não quando tínhamos um futuro todo pela frente.

Minha palma tomou o pênis em seu domínio, a sensação de algo quente sendo deveras estranho. Me sentia como um adolescente que estava perdendo a virgindade; inexperiente e inseguro. Entretanto isso não impediu que meus dígitos contornassem a glande umedecida, Jongin parecendo aprovar demais aquela situação constrangedora.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso – Ele disse, mas sua expressão era totalmente contraditória. O lábio inferior preso em seus dentes e a íris em um profundo negro.

Mas eu fiz, a textura contra minha língua não sendo de fato incomoda. O gosto sutilmente salgado, mas de alguma forma agradável. E quando finalmente fechei meus lábios ao redor do mesmo, o gemido que o moreno deu fez com que minhas defesas se abaixassem; não precisava ter medo.

Em qualquer momento ele havia parado de me observar, admirando a forma em que o próprio pau aparecia e desaparecia em minha cavidade bucal. Hipnotizado. E quando os movimentos pareceram lentos demais, suas duas mãos seguraram meus fios; mantendo minha cabeça no lugar enquanto mesmo que brevemente investia contra minha boca.

Quando se deu por satisfeito afastou meu rosto, tocando com a ponta do polegar minha língua. Sentindo a textura. O negro em sua íris consumindo meu corpo gradativamente. Puxou-me pelos ombros, sustentando meu corpo para que ficasse de pé. A boca devorando a minha com pressa, paixão, provando o próprio gosto que estava impregnado em minha língua. A forma que nossos corpos se encaixavam sendo perfeita, como se eu tivesse nascido para ficar nos braços de Jongin.

Sua boca desceu até o meu pescoço, não antes de morder a minha. Os dedos descendo e apertando minhas curvas, a pele como se precisasse senti-la para ter certeza que aquele momento era real. Que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

Ele estava repetindo exatamente o que eu havia feito. Beijando meu pescoço, sugando, mordendo enquanto desabotoava minha blusa. Puxando-me contra seu corpo. Porém diferente de mim, Jongin preferiu me deitar na cama.

Suspirando ao admirar o quão belo era meu rosto e corpo entre seus lençóis. Me fazendo sentir desejado e amado, como nunca havia sentido antes.

Seu corpo cobriu o meu, beijando o tórax que ainda sustentava algumas marcas de ChanYeol. Estas que ele cobriu com as próprias, fazendo cada canto de minha epiderme tremer em antecipação e queimar aonde o mesmo havia tocado. A boca descera ainda mais, tocando meu estomago, apertando minha carne forte o suficiente para deixar marcas. Determinando seu território.

Ignorando meu íntimo, puxou-me a calça de moletom que eu usava, esta que saiu com facilidade. Os dedos abrindo minhas pernas, aos lábios tocando a parte inferior de minhas coxas, mordendo e chupando a pele.

Ameaçando cobrir a glande que era denotada pela cueca cor branca. O sorriso parecia gravado em sua boca.

Sentia-me tremer, querendo que ele acabasse com isso. Que ele findasse minha agonia. Porém ele não a tirou. Não quando poderia se divertir com meu corpo e explorar meus limites.

Arredando o tecido o mesmo mordeu minhas nádegas. O rosto subindo, concentrado e beijando minha barriga. Talvez em sua mente estivesse fazendo uma obra de arte, afinal se dedicava ao trabalho de me tocar sem pressa. Cuidadoso

Seus dedos tocaram minha entrada mesmo que superficialmente, rodeando-a com o indicador. Seus olhos e encontraram aos meus pedindo permissão, questionando se isso era realmente o meu desejo. E quando não haviam barreiras, seus dedos tocaram meus lábios lentamente, alisando-os antes de pedir permissão para adentra-los.

Ele suspirou ao se ver novamente dentro, a saliva deixando-os molhados, a língua cobrindo minha glande mesmo por cima do tecido. Um gemido saiu de minha garganta, este que foi calado pelos dedos que ocupavam a minha boca. Esfregou os dígitos na minha língua, provavelmente descontente por ter que a abandonas até que os levou até minha entrada e com um dedo a adentrou. Lentamente. Desconfortável.

O segundo veio depois do primeiro estar mais fácil, alargando o interior apertado, ardendo um pouco.

Os quase oito anos que não era tocado intimamente. Que não sabia como agir. E eu podia sentir seus ofegos quando movimentava os dedos, sentindo o quão apertado estava; as sobrancelhas bonitas franzidas. Não conseguia não me sentir bem. Não havia culpa.

O terceiro veio em seguida, o gemido de dor sendo substituído pelo de prazer quando Jongin tomou meu membro em seus lábios grossos, sugando-o. Os olhos negros me encarando, devorando cada pequena parte do meu ser, da minha alma.

Meu corpo todo tremia. A sensação única.

Depois de achar que estava finalmente preparado, se levantou. O pênis pulsante entre seus dedos em movimentos lentos enquanto colava os lábios aos meus, sussurrando silenciosamente o quanto me amava. O quanto ele amava estar comigo. E o quão precioso eu era.

Aos poucos foi me adentrando, ardendo. A sensação dolorosa que eu pensei que nunca mais sentiria em minha vida.

Seus braços estavam ao lado do meu rosto para que pudesse tomar apoio e eu os mordi com força a ponto de cortar a pele. Ele não parecia sentir e só parou quando finalmente estava dentro totalmente.

Minhas pernas estavam ao redor de sua cintura. A dor sendo grande o suficiente para entorpecer todos os meus sentidos, e eu não sentia mais nada além dela. Mas Jongin tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, seus lábios se encontravam entreabertos como se não pudesse tomar ar pelo nariz. A testa franzida por ter que esperar. Lutando contra todos os instintos que o diziam para se mover agressivamente.

Porém paciente ele esperou. Esperou até que os minutos passassem até notar que não doía como antes. Seu corpo se moveu mesmo que lentamente, a queimação ainda presente; lento, reprimindo seu lobo de assumir o controle de forma primitiva.

Em algum momento havia começado a ficar bom, a sensação de ser invadido não sendo mais incomoda. Dolorosa. Os gemidos se transformando em uma sensação estranha, até que o prazer se fez presente.

E ele continuou

\- Mais – Disse um pouco ofegante, a boca vermelha e inchada – Mais forte.  


E ele sorriu, tão lindo. Como se tivesse esperado a vida toda para ouvir isso. Seus dedos seguraram minha cintura antes de investir, firme enquanto praticamente tirava seu membro e voltava a adentrar meu interior. A força aumentando gradativamente até eu não sentir mais nada além da quela sensação esmagadora.

Os gemidos saiam de meus lábios sem freio, eu nem ao menos notava se estava falando algo. Meus dedos segurando-lhe os fios, puxando-o para mais perto como se fosse possível, necessitando em sentir sua pele contra a minha.

O sorriso que detinha no rosto fazia com que meu coração tremesse. Era ele. A pessoa com quem eu deveria passar a minha vida.

Ele investia com força, os braços flexionados e a cintura marcada com a palma de sua mão; até que um grito escapou de meus lábios quando algo em mim foi atingido. A sensação sendo surreal, inexplicável.

\- Faz de novo, por favor – Quase implorei. Suas mãos seguraram-me pela cintura, puxando-me para cima de seu corpo. Sobre seu colo enquanto o mesmo assumia meu lugar e deitava na cama. O cabelo suado sobre a testa, os olhos trêmulos entre um negro e um vermelho.

\- Senta – E quando ergui meu corpo e desci entendi a razão. Senti meu corpo arder, cada célula protestar, e a intensidade sendo aumentada gradativamente. Não conseguia parar de querer aquela sensação. De desejar ainda mais.

Ele olhava meu rosto, os lábios presos entre os dentes, excitado; admirando a forma que eu cavalgava sobre seu corpo. Seus dedos seguravam minhas nádegas, os dedos apertando com força. Até que ele investiu ao mesmo tempo em que meu corpo descia.

E foi tão bom. Como se eu estivesse no lugar certo.

Como se nada em minha vida importasse além da aquele homem. E naquele momento eu notei o amava. Amava mais do que havia amado qualquer homem em minha vida. Não era paixão, não era algo superficial, era amor.

Algo tão bonito, tão difícil de achar que era quase impossível de ser real. Mas eu definitivamente amava Jongin com todo o meu coração.

Eu podia notar que estava que o momento estava chegando; Ele ergueu seu tronco, o tórax colado ao meu, os lábios beijando meu pescoço. Nossos corpos perdendo a força e pela sensação arrebatadora que nos assolava.

\- Me beija – Pedi. E ele beijou, minhas unhas em suas costas arranhando tudo que via pela frente. E quando cessou o beijo; murmurou, tocando meu rosto. Admirando o jeito e decorando cada expressão minha como se fosse a última vez.

\- Eu te amo

Uma vez minha mãe disse que a vida era como uma montanha russa. Sempre há altos e baixos e naquele momento, esse junto com o nascimento de meu filho, era o momento mais feliz de minha vida. Eu só esperava continuar assim.

Talvez a montanha russa estivesse quebrada e aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Eu só implorava para que durasse para sempre

\- Eu também te amo – Disse quase que sem perceber. A expressão alegre em seu rosto, a coisa mais linda que ele havia ouvido em toda sua vida. Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e desesperados. Seu rosto se escondeu em meu pescoço antes de aspirar o cheiro, deleitado com a forma que nossos aromas se misturavam. A gengiva coçando para me marcar.

\- Você aceita ser meu? – Jongin perguntou embora soubesse a resposta. Eu iria até o final do mundo por aquele homem. 

E talvez, aquela fosse a melhor escolha da minha vida.

\- Aceito.

Os caninos se afundaram em meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que ambos gozavamos, eu entre os corpos e ele dentro de meu corpo. O sangue em sua boca formando a ligação.

A ligação estava completa.

Eu sentia cada pequena parte de si, sentia o que ele sentia. Suas emoções, seus desejos, seus medos. Eu havia me tornado um com Jongin. E sabia que seus sentimentos por mim eram verdadeiros, ele realmente me amava da mesma forma que eu o amava. Mesmo querendo chorar eu sorri, as lagrimas descendo de meus olhos.

\- Eu tenho medo.

Ele me abraçou forte contra seu corpo.

\- Não precisa ter medo.

Deitando-nos sobre a cama, deixou com que meu rosto se afundasse em seu peito.

\- ChanYeol vai fazer uma guerra

\- Eu não me importo. Você é meu companheiro e nada nem ninguém vai te afastar de mim.

Eu queria acreditar em suas palavras. Queria acreditar que tudo iria ficar bem. Mas a tempestade, ela ainda ali.

Me alertando. Me mostrando.

\- Você nunca vai me deixar?

\- Nunca.

Não fale o que você não pode fazer.

\- Prometa.

E ele sorriu acariciando meus cabelos.

\- Eu prometo.

E isso pareceu confortar meu coração. Pelo menos por hora. A possibilidade de um futuro melhor.

\- Amanhã vamos para o Seul. Vamos fazer uma parada na cidade para pegar Sehun e vai ficar tudo bem. Começaremos de novo, só você, eu e as crianças.

E eu mesmo sabendo as probabilidades de tudo dar errado, ignorei. Mal podendo me conter para o amanhã que seria um novo começo.

  
-

No meio da madrugada houve um barulho alto. Um estrondo no meio do nada.

Assustado me levantei, os olhos piscando e o temor evidente. Procurei Jongin até encontra-lo ao meu lado, dormindo despreocupado. Seu rosto bonito e sereno, suas mãos que mantinham meu corpo perto do próprio.

Ele era simplesmente lindo.

Acariciando seu rosto me levantei, sorrindo quando mesmo que inconscientemente ele protestou. O rosto se franzindo em uma careta antes de voltar ao sono.

A casa era pequena e no meio da floresta, escondida. Era confortável e modesta, mas agradável.

Porém aquela sensação não me abandonava. A tempestade.

A chuva já havia cessado, o ambiente fora da pequena cabana era denso e mal conseguia sentir nada além do cheiro da chuva. A camisa de Jongin habitava meu corpo, longa e quente. Como um vestido. E enquanto caminhava pelo ambiente não conseguia não pensar que me acostumaria com uma vida assim.

Podia imaginar uma vida com Jongin, com Sehun e Luhan. Juntos.

Poderia dar certo.

O vento mudou e o cheiro de tabaco chegou em minhas narinas assim como um cheiro familiar. O cheiro de ChanYeol.

Minhas pernas travaram no lugar. A palavra “Perigo” sendo gritada várias vezes em minha mente e quando a realidade voltou a mim, corri como se minha vida dependesse disso.

\- Jongin acorda! – Falei baixo, mas alto para que o mesmo ouvisse. – Ele está aqui! Temos que sair antes que...

E a porta da minúscula casa fora derrubada.

O moreno mal abriu os olhos, confuso, quando olhou para mim e depois de alguns segundos para a porta. Seus olhos se arregalando antes de, mesmo deitado, puxar meu corpo para trás do seu. Protegendo-me das balas que o acertaram.

Mas não fora o suficiente, não quando algo atingira meu ombro. A prata ardendo como veneno.

Homens invadiram a casa, quebrando tudo e todos que viam pela frente. Alguém me puxou de perto do outro violentamente, imobilizando meu corpo enquanto era arrastado para fora da casa.

As lagrimas caindo grosseiras. O grito de Jongin chamando meu nome sendo a única coisa que entendia.

A primeira coisa que vi quando finalmente sai, foi ChanYeol. Parado em frente ao próprio carro, a jaqueta de couro e um cigarro entre os dedos. O Sorriso largo e maldoso em seu rosto.

Passou direto por mim, nem ao menos me encarando. Jongin estava sendo arrastado por quatro pessoas para fora da casa e quando teve o outro de joelhos, desferiu um chute em seu rosto. Tão forte que a dor me fez estremecer. Conseguia sentir. Mas a maior aflição de Jongin não era sobre si, ele só me encarava. Preocupado.

\- Ora, Ora, Ora – ChanYeol começou. Levou o cigarro até a boca e tragou profundamente antes de soltar a fumaça. – Como você está senhor Kim?

Ele estava tão machucado. A marca das balas em seu corpo, porém nenhuma havia sido realmente severa. Lobos se curavam rápido demais. Sua boca sangrava e ele encarava meu marido com ódio.

\- Se você ousar fazer alguma coisa com Kyungsoo eu... –

\- Do meu marido cuido eu. Agora você, pode ter certeza que vai pagar caro pelo o que fez. – A risada que saiu de sua boca sendo alta o suficiente, prazerosa o suficiente. – Não se preocupe Soo.... Eu não vou mata-lo, não agora. Mas você vai.

Minhas pernas estavam fracas. Sem força. Como gelatinas.

Não conseguia respirar corretamente, nem ao menos desviar o olhar de Jongin.

Porque destino?

Porque você era tão cruel?

\- Levem meu marido para casa e não deixem com que ele saia de forma alguma. – E a medida que me arrastavam em direção ao carro senti como se minha vida estivesse passando em um efeito de slow motion.

A tranca foi acionada.

ChanYeol começou a bater em Jongin junto com seus homens.

A medida em que o carro se afastava, sentia como se a vida fosse realmente como uma montanha russa; entretanto a minha nunca parava em momentos bons.

E como meu instinto havia dito, a tempestade havia chegado.

E eu estava no centro.

_“Há uma lenda entre os antigos lobos sobre os companheiros perfeitos._

_Os deuses dos lobos haviam os criado em pares, destinados a se encontrar._

_Um companheiro perfeito era unico e só existia um em toda a vida, mas poucos conseguiam achar o seu predestinado._

_A ligação, atração e sentimentos de ambos seriam os mais fortes de todos. E quando um companheiro morre, não havia mais sentido para continuar. Afinal, porque viver sem a única pessoa que faria sua vida completa?_

_Alguns dizem que os deuses foram egoístas de separar os casais, outros que foram generosos de cria-los._

_Mas a verdade era: Um companheiro iria seguir o outro a todos os lugares; E nada nem ninguém seria capaz de separa-los. ”_

Lembre-se: A sorte e o destino não estão ao seu favor.

E o amor verdadeiro não existe.

Mas se um dia existiu, foi morto por pessoas ruins.

Essa é a realidade do mundo.


End file.
